Augmented
by GiovanneRico
Summary: This story is about Caine and Scarlet, their arrival at Zootopia and their last "job". They aren't your normal ordinary day-by-day mammals. They are different in their on ways. PS. There will be action and explosions. Cover made by my friend Christy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic, just a thought that swirled into a chapter that I just felt the urge to post it.

I do not own Zootopia. What I do own are my two characters that you guys will know in this story.

Feel free to review it and point out any problems or grammar error. I did my best to keep it free, but english is not my native language. Hope you guys enjoy.  
_

Chapter 1

"AAAAAaaarRRGH!" His screams echoed through the room, filling it with anger and pain. Machines sawing and bolting, the smell of blood and disinfectant still strong in his nostrils. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU AAALRRRAAAAAGH!"

The unstoppable and merciless robotic arms continued their work, bones and metal melding together, flesh and fur slowly replaced by black chrome, his jaws clenching tight to let go only a small growl filled with rage, unbearable pain surging through his body, he felt his world darkening by the second, his eyes drifted along to his side, another operating table, more robotic arms starting to activate. His anger became dread and fear, he knew what would happen, he tried to fight but was only able to mutter:

"No… Don't… Hurt Her…" Darkness filled his eyes, and painful screams filled his ears.

"NOO!" Shouting and jolting out of his seat the black canine almost lunged forward towards the other passengers of the train, only to be caught by a paw, which was holding his tightly yet tenderly.

"Bad Dream?" A soothing voice asked, as a pair of red bright eyes stared at the panting canine, who startled the entire cabin of the bullet train, worryness was visible in her.

"You have no idea…" Still a little shaken, the mammal leaned back on his seat, to try and calm his mind.

After a few minutes of silence and strange glares at both of the mammals, came a voice which with it's pre-recorded message: "Savannah Central Station, arrival in 5 minutes.".

"That's our stop C.! Let's go!" The overly eager white fur ball leaped from her seat, almost running to the automatic doors, the excitement in her was evident, as she was hopping up and down non-stop.

Slowly dragging himself up and picking their baggage, the canine walked, slow as he could, towards his overly-excited friend, with which step followed by a clinking metal sound, it didn't take long for the other animals in the cabin to realize what and from where it came. Once again, all the eyes were now focused at the couple.

"Hold on Scarlet, we still have 5 minutes, didn't you heard?" Already noticing the stares "C." just shrugged and patted his friend between her ears.

"Huumhummm… What is you angle with all this C.?" Scarlet asked, chirping happily at the gesture, even though she already knew the reason why he was petting her, why he always did.

"You know.. Just felt like it…" C. answered in a heartbeat, almost in a whisper, while still caressing Scarlet's head, his black fur contrasting with the pure white of hers. A chuckle escaped her muzzle, he always answered like that.

The bullet-train finally came to a full stop, just a few seconds later the automatic door opened, the city sounds and smells filled both mammals senses, all too familiar and yet so different. Scarlet jolted out of the train almost running again.

"Come on Caine! Don't lag behind!" Shouting and giggling happily as she could, Scarlet started to bounce up and down, her bright eyes and smile added to the entire scene.

For a split of a second, Caine almost gave in and rushed. Thinking better of it he decided only to get by on his rhythm while admiring Scarlet entirely, her happiness, enthusiasm. Her beauty. Such things didn't go unnoticed by Scarlet.

"What are you ogling at, huh, C.? Found anything pretty?" With a smile that could raise even the worst of the moods and with a twist of her heel she turned around just to complete her act.

"Pretty? I think Cute is more appropriate." Already knowing the outcome of his comment, a smirk grew on Caine's muzzle, he was already at his friend side, walking at their normal pace.

"You bet your damn tail I'm Cute!" She replied sharply but her voice didn't harbor any anger or bother, since she was a bunny the "Cute" word always were an issue, but only when it wasn't Caine who called her that. "Come on! We are here finally!" she was beaming, it was visible, in her voice, in her smile, all of her just oozing eagerness and excitement. It didn't take long for her to start dragging Caine around.

"Alright, alright! I'm going." Caine was already laughing at Scarlet's "perky humor" as he usually called, between his laughs and her giggling they were heading towards the exit of the Savannah Central Train Station.

A few minutes walking and Scarlet could feel the gazes of every other mammal on her, at first she just ignored them, but after a while it started to get to her, she became fidgety, her ears slowly dropping, until completely pressed at her back. Such change didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"Don't mind them… They are staring because you are unique." Like magic his words were all what Scarlet needed to hear, cheering up, her ears already high up again, it was Caine's turn to smile as he watched his dear friend returning to her normal happy self, the huge smile, the bright red eyes and those long metal chromed ears, everything of her was beautiful for him.

The sun shined bright at both of them, as they exited the station, they were back at Zootopia. They were back Home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome to Zootopia. Where you can be anything!" Caine's voice was gruff and over-exaggerated, as he was trying to copy what he once heard in an old commercial about the city long ago.

"Oh shush you." Scarlet was holding back a giggle as they kept walking. "So I guess we need to find somewhere to stay right? I know we can be anything but I don't want to be homeless C." The comment indeed raised some concern at both of them, it has been years since the last time they were in Zootopia, and just as before, all they have was what they were carrying.

"I'm one step ahead of you my little homeless bunny, I know a nice and cozy bridge nearby that we can make as our new home." Eagerness was evident in his tone, a shallow laugh escaped him. "And we are in luck, the park is just around here if my memory doesn't suck." Caine was now walking ahead of Scarlet with the biggest grim on his face, as he noticed her standing still with a dumbfounded look in her face as they were actually passing by the park's entrance.

"You… You are kidding right?" All the enthusiasm had vanish off Scarlet's face, even though she heard Caine's tone, she always found hard to know when he was making jokes or being serious. "Tell me you are joking C. W-we have money, why can't we find an apartment? I-I bet there is some cheap ones close by." If Scarlet could become even more white the colors of her eyes would vanish as she was now looking at the park's gates.

A sharp laugh pierced through her ears, pulling her back to reality, she saw Caine laughing out loud, he was holding his sides with one of his paws and the other was trying to find support on the park's gate. After finally realizing what Caine pulled, she became red as a beet, from top to bottom, in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"You should have seen the look in your face!" Not containing himself Caine finally fell on the floor laughing hard at the expenses of his friend. "You… You actually believed that we were going to live under a bridge!" Caine couldn't hold the laughs.

"That''s…" Scarlet was cut short by her friend as he was trying to get a hold of himself. "That's because of what you said and…" Once again she couldn't get his attention as he was now breathing heavily and still trying to hold his laughs. It didn't take much for the anger part of her redness to take action. "You are an asshole sometimes did you know that? I can't believe you. No, I can't believe that I fell for that one!" With an audible "humf" she stormed through, passing by Caine, grabbing her stuff by him..

After some seconds to recompose himself Caine saw the white rabbit stomping, he just loved making fun of her that way from time to time, and to his standards an angered white bunny was a cute white bunny. Packing up as quickly as he could, still giggling a little, the canine rushed after Scarlet and with a quick swoop he picked his friend up and putted on his shoulder. Scarlet was so distracted by the situation from before that she didn't even noticed Caine until it was too late, her eyes widened as she trashed on his shoulder.

"Put me down Caine!" Still upset Scarlet was trying to get out of her friend's hold, but that only made him laugh even more. "I swear to whatever you believe, I will kick your tail!" Her voice still in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

"No can do fluffy stuff, not until you give me a smile." Caine was carrying her without a worry in the world, all the passing mammals were staring at them and the scene became somewhat comical. "Come on it is simple, you smile I put you down and we go our merry way to our lovely bridge" Snickering at his own comment he noticed that Scarlet wasn't trashing on his shoulder anymore.

"... I'm still mad at you." She said plainly trying to hide the fact that his comment amused her a little.

"I would cook, clean, and even get you a nice bed. Of course you would be the one to put money on the bridge, but I have you know I'm the best House-Mammal you know" His voice was in full joke mode.

"Would you use a Maid Costume?" Scarlet asked in a rather amused tone while shifting on his shoulder trying to look at Caine's face.

"Oh definitely! Skirt and all! And I would use my tail to dust our furniture and keep the bridge shining!"

"And I would get home and say: Darling I'm hooome! And you would come and hug me, ask about my day and work!" She finally gave in, giggling at their conversation.

Both were now laughing at their own expenses, after a while Caine stopped and carefully got Scarlet off his shoulder, which awarded him with a playful pout and a disappointed "aaawn…", she was starting to enjoy her little ride around the city on his shoulder.

"Seriously now, do you have any clue about where we are going to stay?" The concern was back in her voice as both kept walking "aimlessly", as she would call it.

"I heard of a place, cheap and good that is close by." Caine answered "in a matter of factly" manner.

The door of the apartment opened, revealing what could only be called "small" for the lack of other non-offensive ways to say. "Welcome to the Grand Pangolin Arms. Luxury apartments, with a charm." While both mammals watched the inside of the one room apartment in despair, the old pangolin continued. "Complimentary delousing once a month." As she was extending her paw to give the keys to the couple, she rapidly retreated and completed her sentence "Don't lose your key" before actually giving it to them. With the welcome speech done, the old landlord went back to her duties leaving both of them at their new apartment door.

"I hate you…" Was all what Scarlet could whisper before entering the apartment and placing her belongings at the floor. "Luxury with a charm…" She repeated those words as if she was trying to believe it.

"Well… It's not so bad… We could… Uuuh… We could have got a worst place right?" Caine replied, his voice carrying some concern after seeing the minuscule apartment. "Hey at least we have a bed right?" He was trying to make the best of the situation but wasn't working.

"Yeah, ONE bed. Didn't you told the landlord that we needed two?" Scarlet asked while she was unpacking her clothes.

"You heard her, if we wanted two beds we would have to pay more!" Caine replied defeated. "At least we are not under the bridge." He completed joking.

"That bridge is sounding better by the second." The comment took Caine by surprise. "At least there, you would be using a Maid Costume." A chuckle was all the sound they both let out, a chuckle filled with amusement and a bit of disappointment of their current situation.

Both of them stood in the apartment trying to feel at home, they knew it wasn't the "luxury with a charm" that they were told, but they had it worse, way worse. It didn't take much time for one of them to break the silence once again.

"So… One bed right?" Caine said laughing nervously.

"Yeah…" Scarlet was looking down at her feet, her ears dropped by her shoulders as she started to play with them. The metal sound was the only thing what was heard for some time.

"You can have it, I don't mind." The canine said plainly trying not to make a big deal of it.

"Or we could share…" Scarlet voice was weak but audible, realizing what she said, she instantly became red. "Not like that. You know, I'm small and you are medium size for a wolf, so Ithoughtthatwasn'tbigofadeal right?" She tried her best to remain calm but the final words just blurted out and she was now hiding her face with her ears.

"First: I'm not medium-size. Second I'm a wolf and you know it… I'm even taller than any other Maned Wolf!" Caine was a little bothered by his wording, even though his specie have "Wolf" in the name his specie was part of the _Chrysocyon_ genus, in fact they were the only specie in it. He tried to ignore the fact that his friend was suggesting to share the bed, but she was right, they could easily do that and still be somewhat comfortable. "We can discuss that later… Right now we have a job to do remember?" Caine tried his best to change subject, and their "job" was the only thing he could think of.

"Oh… Yeah, you are right. I forgot about that…" Scarlet leapt out of bed towards her belongings, she took one of the suitcases and opened, revealing various pieces of a Sniper rifle, ready to assemble, she took a cautious look and a deep breath before closing it. "Thank god this is our last job right?" She said it looking up towards Caine with a look he knew all too well.

"Yeah… That is our last one…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day was bright, Caine and Scarlet were quiet, walking in streets packed with mammals, living their daily lives, every eye shifting to the pair, a glance, a deep stare, it didn't matter at this point, both were well versed with those. For Caine it was just like any other day, sometimes eyes filled with curiosity, at others with disgust, but all of them always shifting away when he stared back, he didn't care, not for Scarlet, those stares still got to her from time to time, but right now it didn't matter, nothing mattered, they were focused and determined. After 15 minutes walking they reached their destination, an alley.

"From here we go up, right?" Her voice was soft but plain, her eyes scanning the alley trying to find what they were looking for.

"Yeah, we can use the fire escape stairs to get on the roof." Caine kept his eyes on the stairs several feet above their heads, measuring the distance.

"Can you reach it?" The bunny asked in the same tone as before.

"Uhum…" Caine was bending down, checking his legs. "I can reach it… Come on hop up." He signaled to his back if his thumb.

As in queue Scarlet climbed Caine's back, wrapping her legs on his torso and arms around his neck, she kept holding tight with her legs since her paws were occupied with her suitcase. A low humming started to fill the alley, for the more attentive ears, the sound could be described as gears and metal shifting, moving, Caine took some steps back, his legs started to move, he bolted towards the wall, each step giving him more momentum, as he jumped, he could feel Scarlet's grasp tightening followed by a small gasp. The wall came in fast, Caine's right feet was the first contact, one which didn't last long, moving up, he took another step on the wall and lunged towards the Fire Escape, his paws getting the hold of it, he quickly threw his legs up to secure his climb, his movements swift and precise. After the small feat, and with both secure on the Fire Escape, Scarlet got off of his back as they headed to the roof.

The view from the roof was gorgeous, you could see almost the entire park from there, the building being 50 ft. tall was a perfect nest, the ornate railing on the edge worked as a nice cover, while giving enough space to maneuver from side to side, Scarlet was the first to position herself, opening the suitcase she started to assemble her M40A5. Caine on the other hand, took his binoculars and jacket off, he placed his jacket on the floor and layed next to it, binoculars at hand.

"We have a perfect view from here, no obstructions or anything." A grim formed on his muzzle "400 yards, wind is coming up." He laughed, not a normal laugh, it was something different, something… Devious.

"That just makes my job easier…" The soft voice came, plain and almost monotone, after attaching the bipod and suppressor, Scarlet placed herself and the rifle on Caine's jacket. Scanning through the scope she continued."We are looking for a…"

"Bengal Tiger, male, 10 ft. tall, blue eyes." Caine answered quickly and coldly. "Our info said he takes a break at the park every day after work." He kept looking through the binoculars searching for the target.

"Why our "guy" wants him dead again?" Scarlet didn't move an inch, her body completely still.

"Don't know, don't care. But my guess? It is about money, it's always about money." His voice was cold.

"Yeah… And it makes easier for…" She cut herself short moving the scope. "Contact, 9 o'clock of the bench in the intersection of the path" Scarlet's voice once again was plain, emotionless.

"I'm on it, 390 yards, wind is up 1 mile per hour, west to east. Wait for a clear shot, too much movement"

"Uhum... " Scarlet adjusted her scope to compensate both distance and wind, her breathing steady and slow, she kept the tiger on sight, it didn't take long for him to sit. "Too easy…" Her finger slowly moved to the trigger, the safety lock long gone, she exhaled, ready to take the shot, her finger ready to apply the pressure to end all, to finish their last job and be gone with all that, she felt a bliss building up.

"Don't shoot." The flat and cold statement made all that bliss disappear, finger off the trigger, Scarlet didn't move, except for her right ear, which flicked towards Caine's direction. "Cops, two of them, coming from the north trail."

"I'm not going to lose our mark because of two. Fucking. Cops, Caine." You could hear the hint of annoyance on her voice, moving her sight to the north path, she saw the both mammals, wearing the ZPD uniform, one small gray bunny with purple eyes and an average red-fox with green bright eyes walking down the path, the latter holding a weirdly paw-shaped popsicle, for all she could see they were chatting and probably going back home after work, as every other mammal were. "If they don't be gone when our mark starts to move again, I'm taking the shot." As Scarlet moved her sights back to the Bengal Tiger, which was now sitting on the bench with his legs crossed, enjoying his break, she heard Caine.

"Wind's down half a mile." He kept his binoculars on the pair of cops moving through, they were heading right towards the Tiger's path. With a small chuckle he continued. "Poor bastards, they are going to have the worst after-work of their entire lives…" The devious laugh was back.

That laugh made Scarlet shiver entirely, for a split of a moment her breathing was uneven, deep and unfocused, she took another deep breath and became focused again, her heartbeat slowing down as she adjusted her scope for the wind change. After seconds, that felt like hours, both cops were now out of sight, the pair in the rooftop got their attention back to the Tiger which was now preparing to get up and went his merry way.

"Just like shooting ducks in a pond…" Her voice trailed off as she exhaled and started to move her finger back to the trigger.

"Night night…" His voice was low, the sound of the trigger being pulled was followed by the muffled shot flying through.

In a matter of seconds all the silence of the peaceful park broke into screams, the Bengal Tiger hitted the floor hard, it was a clean shot, the bullet entered through his temple and exited by the occipital bone. The back of his cranium exploded in a pomegranate sized hole, blood, brains and bones splattered across across the dirt, chaos was settle, mammals running and screaming, others were taking pictures of the scene, it didn't take long for the cop pair were back at the park only to see the horrific scene.

Bolting the bullet case out of her rifle, Scarlet quickly started to disassemble it, she packed up quickly, Caine was right behind her, he picked up his jacket and the bullet case, both headed to the edge of the rooftop, Caine swooped Scarlet off her feet. "Don't you dare C…" with a smirk, he jumped down to the alley, the fall took mere seconds, but for Scarlet it was an unending torture, she quickly shuted her eyes as she felt her stomach turn, a sharp "eeep" escaped her as she was now hiding her face on Caine's shoulder. As they approached the floor Caine just bended his legs a little, to absorb the heavy impact of the fall, the sound of metal striking the floor echoed through the alley. As he putted Scarlet on the floor she almost fell on the floor, her legs wobbly and unstable.

"I hate you so much right now…" Her voice was trembling, her eyes wide in a mixture of fear and anger.

"No you don't." Caine laughed as they started their walk back to their apartment. Police sirens rushing through the streets, while both went home. Bringing Scarlet closer to him. "Finally… It's over..." The tiredness on his voice was clear, the type of which is not about the day but about everything.

"Yeah…" Her voice was low and tired as his. Her head resting on his side as both were now close to their home. "We still have one bed though…" The comment made both of them chuckle.

"We can share." The statement so nonchalantly put, got the bunny by surprise, her ears rising up high even though she tried hard to contain it.

"Really? You don't mind? I-I mean, it's not like it will be the first time right? And this time we can actually rest, not like the last time which were up all night and whycan'tIstoptalking?" Scarlet was now making her name proud, as embarrassment crept her cheeks.

"You know I don't mind Pretty. And we really do need to rest." He just smiled, he felt like a massive weight was lifted off him. "Tomorrow is another day, another leaf. Maybe we could finally grab that cup of coffee we always talked about, remember?"

"That… That would be nice, yeah…" Memories were rushing inside Scarlet's mind…

 _ **5 years ago**_

"Come on Red! You promised!" Caine's happy voice came through the back seat. "You said, if we got the bad guy you would let me buy you coffee."

"When I said "get the bad guy" I meant alive Caine…" The bunny's tired voice was in the verge of her patience. "Jhones, tell him that a dead wanted cat is not a caught target…" Scarlet was pressing her eyes with her fingers to try alleviate her headache.

"Oh no, you didn't said anything about wanting him alive, I remember really well you saying: We need to get that Jaguar, we need to stop him." Trying to imitate his friend voice Caine laughed before continuing. "Not once you said he couldn't die. And also, who would knew that not all cats land on their feet?" Caine was holding his laugh as best as he could but was in vain.

"You threw him off the 10th floor of that building!" Scarlet was now shouting at Caine, seething anger. "You were suppose to neutralize him and arrest, not… Not…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was about to scream at him again.

"Oh come on! He tried to attack us, I was just defending myself. Not my fault that the window was the closest thing to use! Also, you laughed when he hitted the floor!" Caine was now in the defensive, Scarlet was really upset.

"Only because you were making jokes the entire time until we got to the window and saw what happened" Jhones, a grizzly bear, who until now was only driving finally spoke. "That was a real mess Caine."

"Oh come on! Those jokes were good and you all know it. Not my fault that a common assumption wasn't true." Now Caine was the one upset. "I still won that bet Red."

"Yeah yeah… We can have a cup of coffee when we get home C…" The tired bunny didn't care anymore she only wanted to rest.

 _ **Present Days**_

"Earth to Scarlet, someone there?" Scarlet didn't realized where they were until she heard Caine snapping his fingers in front of her, they were back at their apartment.

"Wha...What? How did we get here?" Puzzled she looked around to find Caine taking off his shirt and grabbing a towel and some spare clothes.

"We walked. You know? With our legs" Caine barked a laugh while heading out of their room towards the building bathroom on the end of the hall. "Now I'm going to take a shower and be sure to take one too. Tomorrow we are going out I will buy you that coffee."

It took Scarlet some seconds to fully understand everything, finally getting her bearings she quickly got ready, grabbing her towel and some spare clothes just like Caine, she made sure to hide her suitcase in the closet, not that it would actually hide it, but she just wanted to have it in someplace not in sight. After everything was ready she headed to the hall and waited by the bathroom door. After some minutes the sound of running water ceased and a shirtless and not so dry Caine came out of the bathroom, towel in shoulders, "trying" to dry his fur. Scarlet couldn't help but stare at him.

"See anything pretty Red?" With a smirk and sarcastic tone Caine tried to imitate question at the train station, as he passed by her, he made sure to sway his tail at her face.

"Pretty? I would say cute!" She replied, after shoving his tail away, laughing at the situation. After staring at Caine's back, she went to take her shower, while at it she felt a small shiver running down her body, finally realizing something.

"Did C. finally asked me on a date?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** This chapter took some try and error, for some reason the site's editing area made me lose some parts of the story, had to re-upload it sometimes (yeah I should had re-read it my bad)

Chapter 4

After a long shower Scarlet was now drying her fur, after putting some more comfy clothes she exited the bathroom, walking towards her apartment, her mind was once again lost in thought, reliving the day from start to that exact moment. Nothing felt like it was just a few hours ago, the waking up on that horrible hideout, to the message about the mission, their "reward" after the job done. All felt like a horrible nightmare that finally ended, she was smiling, she didn't care anymore. Her mind was brought back to the present as she was now looking at the opened door of her apartment and, as she like to put, a handsome maned wolf, who was leaning at the wall and looking through the window, arms crossed, eyes glinting with something she thought he had lost years ago. Hope.

"Hey there, stranger…" A giggle followed her voice as a thought crossed her mind. "You know that trespassing is against the law right?" As she moved in and closed the door, she noticed Caine's faint smile.

"Yeah, I have a permit though… They said that what ever happened I shouldn't listen to a pretty white bunny." His eyes staring at her, went wide as he continued in whisper like tone. "They also told me she would be my roommate. Can you believe that? A Bunny and a Maned Wolf, living on the same roof? Outrageous I say! I can't live in these conditions, what if the bunny tries to eat me while I sleep?" The smirk grew wide as the joke went on.

Both were now laughing, as the time passed and silence took it's place, Caine and Scarlet were both looking at each other in a mixture of relief and happiness. It didn't take long for Scarlet to jump on the bed, she thought in asking if the coffee would be like a date, but she was cut short by Caine's voice.

"Our "guy" called…" His voice was somber and serious.

"A-and?" Taken by surprise Scarlet could only mutter. "What did he said?" She was worried, her heart slowly sinking, assumptions running fast through her mind "Did they backed at their agreement? Are we not done yet?" Her voice was trembling as her eyes became watery. "We did everything they asked! They can't do that to" A loud "Eep!" could be heard as Scarlet found herself wrapped in Caine's arms.

"He said that our debt is paid… The money is in our account and it was a pleasure doing business with us." Caine's laugh filled the room, a happy and cheerful. "We did it Red! WE ARE FINALLY RETIRED!"

Her eyes were now watery as the news hit her she just stood there. "Really? No strings attached? No "if"? Nothing?" Scarlet started to realize what that meant.

"Don't you get it? Now we can finally live our lives" Caine was static, almost jumping in joy as he hugged Scarlet closer.

"We finally did it… Does that mean we?" Her eyes now looking deep at Caine's.

"Yep. Tomorrow is another day, and I will take you out for that coffee, as you promised you would let me." Smiling, Caine went to bed, ready to sleep. "Come on, hop up" He patted the free side of the bed. "We have brighter days ahead of us."

"Ah.. I, well... Bed… Right." Trying her best to stay calm, and failing astronomically, Scarlet went to bed, scooting to Caine's side. "So… Tomorrow? Right?" As she turned her back to Caine, she felt his tail touching her feet, he had turned towards the wall. "Like… Like a date?" As the question escaped her she immediately cover her mouth with her paws, regretting immediately.

"Huh?" Caine's ear flicked as the question got to him. "A date?" He pondered a little. "Yeah, I suppose it is, isn't?" With that, it was Scarlet's ears now that moved, but different to Caine, her ears shoot up in surprise at his answer. "Good night Red…" With a yawn Caine slowly drifted to sleep.

"Good night C…" Scarlet couldn't hide her smile as she closed her eyes and, like Caine, she went to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Zootopia Police Department, Precinct 1, chaos and problems had settled, all the cops were called to the bullpen for an emergency meeting. A mighty cape buffalo was standing in front of them all, it didn't take long for him to speak.

"Everyone! We have a major case, one that is so rare in Zootopia, that the last record of it, is decades old. This afternoon, at exactly 17:37, a murder took place at the Zootopia National Park in Savannah Central. The victim, a Bengal Tiger, 35 years old, 10 ft. tall, blue eyes, by the name of Felix Clawson was found dead, shot in the head." His voice was stern and firm, almost cold, but inside he was burning in rage. "The victim was found by Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps. Currently we have no clues to follow. Hopps, Wilde, both of you were the first at the crime scene, what can you tell us?" The cape buffalo kept his tone trying his best to not show his anger about this entire situation.

"Well sir, we… We can only assume so far, that whoever did this, was an expert" The gray bunny kept her voice firm, as she tried to bury the fact she was completely shaken at the moment. "The scene investigators found the remains of a .308 bullet on the crime scene, which… Which points to… Points to..." The rabbit, having trouble to keep the scene out of his mind started to hyperventilate.

"Which point to the fact that whoever took that shot used a powerful rifle, we are assuming that it could be a sniper which took the shot, but we need to wait the reports from the scene investigators sir." The red-fox came to aid her, as he was now holding her paw to calm her, he completed their report. "We… We were there when it happened, Bogo, sir, we saw the moment that the tiger, Mr. Clawson, was killed…"

"I see…" Bogo understanding why his best officers were like that, he could only continue. "If that is the case I can send both of you to see the precinct psychologist if needed."

"That won't be necessary sir!" Hopps almost shouted at Chief's suggestion. "I'm just a little shaken but I'm fine!" After realizing her outburst she immediately cursed herself internally. "Sorry sir, that was uncalled for. But with all due respect, I'm fine, and Nick too." She glanced over Nick, his eyes focused on her, a nod was all he gave her, and was all she needed.

"Even if that is the case, both of you were at the scene, I will need a full report of it tomorrow, from both of you." Turning his voice to everyone, Bogo continued. "I want every officer to be careful from now on, there may be more attacks and we cannot afford to let this happen again. Tomorrow I will assign the officers to this case, as for now you are all dismissed…"

As every officer started to exit the bullpen, both Nick and Judy headed to Bogo.

"Sir, if we may… We would like to be part of this case." Judy said firmly. "Me and Nick want to take part."

"Yeah, we can't afford to let this maniac run the streets, and both me and Judy feel responsible for this, we were there and we couldn't do anything." Nick was about to continue but a hoof was placed in front of him.

"Hopps, Wilde… I know how both of you must be feeling right now, believe me. There will be plenty of officers in this case, but right now I need to make calls, read reports and hold off the press…" The Chief sighed loudly before continuing. "And right now, both of you should go home, take a shower and rest… Tomorrow will be hell in the precinct, a murder took place in our city and we need to figure it out, who did it and why this animal did it. I can assure to both of you, your insights and eagerness to be part of the case will be taken in consideration, but right now I can't, and will not decide anything. Dismissed…" As in a plea Bogo's voice was low as he headed to his office.

"But sir I belie…" Judy cut herself short realizing the situation. Bogo only glared at her, clarealy annoyed.

"Yes sir." Already defusing the situation, Nick grabbed Judy by the shoulder and started walking out of the bullpen. "Let's go Carrots. Tomorrow we will deal with it."

As both officers walked out of the precinct, none of them talked for a while. As they were heading to Judy's apartment, Nick broke the silence.

"What a shitty day…" His voice was low and tired. "And it started so well too…" Nick was about to continue but, he saw Judy's eye filled with dread.

"Nick… We were there… What if the shooter decided to shoot us instead of the tiger? Oh my god! What if he decided to shoot you instead!? I couldn't lose… I-I… Nick…" Judy's eyes became watery and she started to cry. "It could be you on the floor, it could be your brains splattered all over the park! You could be dead right now and there was nothing I could have done to save you!" Judy started to hyperventilate again. "There was so much blood, so much... And people were screaming… And… And" Judy felt herself being wrapped by Nick's arms.

"Hey, hey… Shhh... It's alright Carrots, it's alright. I got you... I got you..." Nick was holding her tightly, they finally made it to the Grand Pangolin Arms Apartment. "We are fine Carrots, see? We are at your place already." Nick was really trying to calm Judy, she was a mess.

"Nick… I…" Between sniffles and sobs Judy was slowly getting a hold of herself. "Thank you…" As she said those words, Judy gave Nick, a kiss on the cheek. "I think I'm good now…" She tried to hide the fact she was still crying a little.

"Are you sure? I can stay a little if you want" Nick was concern, he never saw she reacting that bad.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, are you trying to get in my apartment?" Even with the entire situation, she was able to crack jokes between her sobs, she was slowly coming back to normal.

"No! No. I-I just wanted to make sure you were alright. And I…" After that moment of shock and surprise, Nick finally realizing what Judy have pulled, a smug crossed his muzzle. "Sly Bunny."

"Dumb Fox." Judy replied with a shallow laugh, their banter going back and forth, she smiled. "But I'm serious Nick, I'm fine… Thank you…"

"Ok… If you say so... But try and get some sleep ok? You need it…" After that Nick gave Judy a small peck on the cheek which took more seconds than needed. After parting his lips from her cheek he completed. "So...Good Night Carrots. See you tomorrow alright?"

"See you tomorrow Nicky" Putting her paw on her cheek, she closed the door and headed towards her bed, as she laid down her mind rushed, she was trying to put it at ease. Only after what felt like hours, exhaustion came and she blacked out.

Nick's walk home was one that took more than needed, remembering the scene in the park, the shot, the screams. His mind slowly coming to realization, Judy was right. What if the shooter decided he would shot him instead, or worse, if he decided to shoot Judy. The weight of the situation finally came down on his shoulders, his eyes widening, they could have died today. No that wasn't the problem, Judy could have died today and there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. That thought haunted him the entire way back to his apartment. He haven't realized until he was inside his apartment that tears had fallen whenever his mind went back to the fact that Judy could have died today. As he laid on his bed he promised to himself.

"I will find this killer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** The song in which Scarlet sings while taking her shower is Tentakill (feat. Nicki Taylor) from the band Falconshield. At the scene she is singing a capella. I do not own it and I'm using to that scene because Scarlet likes to sing while taking baths. Also go check out the band, they have awesome songs based on games. ^^

Chapter 5

The sun wasn't even up when her alarm rang, with an audible and displeased groan Judy set the alarm off, she was tired, didn't slept well and she knew her day was only going to get worse, after stretching and grabbing her stuff she went to take a quick shower to wash off yesterday's problems.

"The day is only bad as you make it bad, pull yourself up Judy… Today you need to be your best." She talked herself into a better mood while heading to the bathroom in the end of the hall.

For her surprise, someone was already using it, she could hear running water and see the steam coming out of the door, this made her even more curious since for the past months that she lived there, no one got up this early. After a minute the sound of running water ceased, and a soft and happy humming took place. Curiosity slowly got the best out of Judy, as the humming continued she leaned against the door and placed one of her ears to try and listen better. Clearly hearing what was on the other side of the door, she deduced someone was singing, to be more precise, a female was singing. The soft voice kept a low volume, to not awake the neighbors.

 _"..._  
 _You can't escape_  
 _You're all alone_  
 _You're in too deep_  
 _Sinking like a stone_

 _But when I stride_  
 _She's at my side_  
 _Her strenght is surging_  
 _Like a raging tide_  
 _All that's weak_

 _Must die..."_

"Wow… She is good…" Judy muttered to herself, entranced at the mysterious voice singing in the bathroom. Suddenly the door opened fast, Judy which was leaning her entire body on it rapidly fell forward, a surprised and slightly scare scream escaped her, as she was now face planting the wooden floor.

"Oh I know that I'm good, what I didn't knew is that I already have a first fan which is also a stalker though" Once again the soft voice broke the silence, you could hear the giggling. "Here, let me help you" Scarlet offered her paw to help her "first fan".

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that. I heard you singing and I…" As Judy looked up, she froze, not in fear or surprise, but in awe. In front of her stood a pure white bunny with red bright eyes with metal ears, offering her paw. Taking it, still in shock she tried to not stare at the only thing which was completely out of place in that bunny, her ears. "I-I just… I'm sorry, what? I'm not stalking! I just thought your singing really beautiful." She finally broke contact of the bunny's ears and focused on her bright red eyes.

"Is that so? Well if that is the case, I forgive you, for trying peek at me through the keyhole" The giggling continued, Scarlet now wanted to mess a little with that gray bunny. Her eyes scanned the bunny top to bottom, stopping at her big purple eyes. Suddenly, her mind realized who that bunny was.

"Again, I'm sorry and I was not trying that okay? I just wanted to hear you singing more clearly." At the mention of the word hearing, her eyes shifted to the white bunny's metal ears but quickly went back.

Scarlet was getting a little annoyed at the bunny who was desperately trying not stare at her ears. "Let's put this out of the way… Yeah,I have metal ears, you can look and satiate your curiosity." With a heavy sigh, she tried to keep calm, she couldn't mess up, not with that bunny, but whenever she had a conversation with strangers it usually ended up like that, people focusing on her ears.

"What? Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Judy felt embarrassment rushing into her face and ears. "It just took me by surprise and that is something I never saw before." Judy had stopped the staring, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I really do…" After clearing her throat and recomposing herself she continued "My name is Judith, Judith Hopps. But you can call me Judy" She said extending her paw, "I'm sorry about before. You are new here aren't you? Because I never saw you before." Her question was friendly and chirpy.

"Scarlet… Scarlet Hargreaves" As she shook Judy's paw Scarlet gave her a smile. "Yeah I just got here yesterday, me and my bo…" She winced internally when she realized that what she almost said, clearing her throat she continued. "Me and my friend! Yeah me and my friend just got the apartment yesterday." As she released Judy's paw, Scarlet was cursing herself as never before. "And don't worry about the ears thing. You are not the first and definitely will not be the last." Trying to change subject as quickly as she could. "You can take your bath now though." She laughed, trying her best to not sound nervous.

"Oh… Again I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it." As Judy manage to grab her stuff from the floor she continued. "Well I'm going now, have a nice day Scarlet! Sorry again." She finally got inside of the bathroom.

"Don't worry Judy. Have a nice day too" As the door closed in front of her, all the happiness in Scarlet's face disappeared, she rushed to her apartment like a bullet. Almost slamming the door open she started to shake Caine. "Wake up wake up wake up!" She tried her best not to raise her voice and wake the entire apartment floor. "Come on Caine wake uuuup!" The shaking became more intense, despair was evident in her voice.

"I'm awake… I'm awake!" Being ragdolled in his own bed, Caine waked up. "What do you want Red?" He asked as he was abruptly awoken. "It's… 5:50 in the morning? What the hell Red?" His voice was as you would expect, tired, sleepy and slightly bothered.

"C. The cop is living in this building." Her voice was low but filled with worry. "And I think she is living in this floor!"

"A cop?" Brushing his eyes trying to awake himself Caine continued. "Oh my god… You think there would be more living in the building? Like actual other animals?" He was trying hard to imitate Scarlet's tone, but was failing hard.

Her eyes widened as she heard his mockery. "I'm being serious right now. I think it is the cop from the park!"

"Wait, wait, wait, really?" His tone became more serious "The fox or the bunny?" Still not fully awake yet, Caine sited on the bed.

"The bunny." She answered calming herself.

"Are you sure? There is like millions of bunnies in Zootopia…" Caine was still trying to focus on the questions.

"First off: that is specist, you jerk. Second: Yeah I'm sure because, guess what, she has the same fur color and purple eyes as we saw." Scarlet was now a little upset.

"Ok ok...I get it… Sorry... How you want to handle it? I mean it's not like she arrested you." Caine was fully awake now.

"Doesn't seems like she knows anything, so I think we are in the clear… The press didn't even said anything yet. But I don't like this. Let's just stay calm and see how this rolls. Worst case scenario we just clean our mess and disappear for good." Scarlet was finally calming herself. "Right?"

"Right you are… Now… Since it is so early in the morning I think I will take a shower" Yawning, Caine got up and grabbed his towel and another change of clothes. "I think I need to assign some clothes to be my pajamas… With my rhythm it will not do." With a laugh Caine started to walk towards the hall.

"Yeah, you do take a lot of baths…" Scarlet's eyes went wide. "WAIT YOU CAN'T TAKE A BATH, SHE IS RIGHT THERE!" She tried to warn him but she failed.

As Caine walked towards the hall, he saw the gray bunny leaving the bathroom, dry and wearing the ZPD uniform, as he looked back, he saw Scarlet eyes asking for him not to do exactly what he was about to do.

"Gooood Morning Officer." As Caine barked his salutations to Judith, he could feel Scarlet's burning gaze into him.

"Oh, good morning neighbor!" Judith was beaming with excitement, it wasn't everyday she would saw new faces around the apartment. Her eyes went top to bottom, scanning the new mammal in front of her, it didn't take long for her eyes once again fixated on something which was not as one would call "normal". "I.. Uh… Are you Scarlet's friend?" Judy asked quickly managing to avert her eyes from his metal legs.

"What gave it away? The shiny black legs?" Caine's muzzle was now smirking widely. "The astounding similarities? I bet the ears gave it away right?" Chuckling Caine just crossed his arms.

"Oh? What? Ears? No no. I mean, she do have unique ears." Judith was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, her eyes shifting from his eyes and legs frantically. "I-I… I will leg you take your shower right now... " Judith shut her eyes realizing what she had said. "LET! I said LET. Not Leg… I'm so sorry, I really do... That happened with Scarlet too… I'm really sorry I didn't mean it." Judith was completely worried about making the situation worse. "Okay, you know what. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Judith Hopps, your floor neighbor." She said while extending her paw and laughing in a nervous manner. "And you are?"

"My name is Caine, pleased to meet you Mrs. Hopps" Grabbing her paw and laughing, Caine had the biggest smile across his face. "And don't worry about the leg, I'm used to it by now" Tapping his thighs with his claws, the metal noise echoed through the hall. "You can stare if you want."

"Once again, I'm really sorry… Caine right? Sorry I need to go to work" Judy hurried her way towards the stair, but her ears got Caine's laugh.

"Got get those bad guys right, Officer Hopps!?" He shouted, cheerful as he headed to the bathroom.

"You bet! Pleasure to meet you Caine, and tell Scarlet I said bye!" As she was running down the stairs she completed shouting once more. "AND CALL ME JUDY!"

After what looked like hours, Caine finally finished his bath and was entering his room. Scarlet was on their bed, holding her head with both paws, as she heard Caine entering the room, she stated plainly.

"I truly hate you right now." Her voice was low. "From everything you could have done, that was the most stupid one!"

"Better sooner than later right?" Laughing at his own answer, Caine sat by Scarlet's side. "Also, she asked me to say bye to you." His smirk wasn't replied. "Come one cheer up, today you have a date with the most handsome mammal in Zootopia!"

"What? Did you hooked me up with someone?" Her response was sharp and precise, a sarcastic mockery between them.

"You bet I did! He is handsome, dreamy, lives really close by, and the best part? He really likes the color red." Laughing Caine checked the clock. "Damn… 6:10 yet? Too early for our date, I bet there isn't any coffee shop open yet."

Scarlet stared at Caine as he laid on the bed once again, he was right at some degree, she was overreacting about the situation, even if it wasn't the best of all, they had it way worse back in the time, and even when they were caught on their amateur days, they always managed.

"Oh! Right, did you call Johnes yet? For the clean up." Her ears were up straight as she started to rummage through her phone.

"He knew the job from the beginning, they cleaned our spot already, they couldn't do much about the scene though. But I'm sure that will not be the problem." It didn't take much for Caine to be restless in bed. "I have an idea, one which you will love! Let's go for a walk, see the city!" Caine didn't want to talk about their former job anymore, he wanted to turn that page completely.

"You mean, right now?" Scarlet's smile grew. "O-okay! Let's go! Oh C. I'm so excited! We are going to see our city!" Grabbing Caine's paw she rushed through the apartment beaming in happiness.

"Red! Red! Wait!" Caine let go Scarlet's paw. "Let me get our stuff, can't buy you coffee without money right?"

"Yeah, right. Sorry I got carried away…" Brushing her arm with her paw, Scarlet felt a blush creeping her cheeks. There was something about Caine that she never could put a paw in it, and always made her ever so excited.

"You always do Red, and that is what I love about you." Gathering their stuff Caine finally got back at Scarlet's side, locking the door of their apartment, he offered his paw. "So if I remember right, I was going to be ragdolled around the city by you while we try to find a nice spot for me to buy you a coffee, right?" His smile was big and equally sarcastic.

Scarlet couldn't contain her excitement anymore, grabbing Caine's paw she resumed to rush down the stairs, dragging him just like he had said.

"It's going to be awesome! We are going to go sightseeing, find some nice places, and… And… I can't even think straight right now! Let's go!"

There wasn't a happier mammal in the world right now, and Caine knew he was the second happiest.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I really wanted to make an entire chapter dedicated only for the date, that is why I postponed to chapter 6. Enjoy

Chapter 6

During hours both of them explored Zootopia to the fill, both were mesmerized at how the city had changed through the years, buildings, parks, stores. Everything so familiar yet so different, they visited every park, square and even stations, they could, they wanted to see it all. It was 10:30 AM when they finally got to a small coffee shop where they decided to take a break.

"That was wonderful C.!" Her smile never faltering, Scarlet quickly choose a table and got herself comfortable. "We definitely need to to that antique store we saw at Tundra Town!"

"You really liked that?" Sitting by her side Caine signaled to a waitress, a female timber wolf, a bit taller than him. "Well if you say so."

It didn't take long for the waitress to get to them. "What can I do for y…" Her voice cut short as she finally took a good look at the patrons sitted by the table in front of her, she couldn't stop staring in what she could only describe as a tar black "fox" and the whitest bunny she ever saw, together, talking and laughing. But it wasn't that that shocked her, but the fact that both of them had mechanical part in their bodies, for the bunny, long chromed metal ears stood up, the sun reflecting and shining brightly at them. The "fox", at least she thought he was, had mechanical legs, thicker than a normal leg would be, like small plates, sharp metal claws, all in a beautiful black chrome which reflected herself in it. Her expression was filled with surprise and curiosity.

"Earth to Mrs. Wolfy… Anyone there?" A faint voice and fingers snapping slowly shook the waitress out of her trance.

"Who? I'm sorry what?" Realizing that she had been standing there, for a full minute, staring at both patrons and their "parts", the female wolf quickly became flustered, she noticed that the rabbit was looking down probably uncomfortable with all the stare, her ears were pressed against her back. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm really…"

"It's fine… We are used to it by now..." Scarlet's voice was low, trying to not feel so embarrassed.

"We are ready to order though." Caine's interjection was exactly what all of them needed to reach some normality in that situation.

"Oh sure, what can I get you two?" Trying her best to keep professional with those two rather unique mammals.

"I want a strawberry parfait, and a small coffee please." Scarlet was feeling less uncomfortable as the time went by.

"Okay, and what can I get for your fox friend here?" Smiling, the waitress directed her attention to Caine. But as she looked at him she noticed that he had winced at her comment.

"I know that I'm handsome and all, but I'm that "foxy"?" Looking back at the waitress, Caine laughed. A hint of annoyance could be sensed in his sarcastic joke.

"I'm sorry I didn't follow. Did I said something wrong?" The waitress once again was getting flustered.

"My "foxy" friend here, isn't a fox dear." Scarlet's voice was muffled by her paws and giggles. "But I really liked the nickname. Right, Foxy?"

"Ugh… I hate you." With a chuckle Caine went back to the timber wolf. "Ok, this "foxy" fellow here would love a double espresso and a slice of cherry pie." Passing the menus that neither of them used he continued, with a disarming smile. "Thanks Wolfy."

"Wolfy? I didn't knew we were in a nickname level already." Realizing what the not-a-fox was trying to do, the waitress just laughed. "I'm Tina" Extending her paw she continued. "Sorry about earlier, I just have never seen anyone like the two of you."

"No problem at that. I'm Caine, and this lovely bunny here is Scarlet." Presenting both of them Caine continued. "And before you ask, I'm a Maned Wolf. But hey, "foxy" is nice too Wolfy."

"A maned wolf? What kind of wolf is that? I never heard of it." Tina was trying to wrap her mind on what Caine had just said. To be fair, she never had heard of maned wolves, which isn't so surprising since they aren't common around any place.

"Well, he is not a exactly a wolf… Maned wolf is the only specie from the _Chrysocyon genus,_ the correct name is _Chrysocyon brachyurus_ , maned wolf is just the "common known" name…" Scarlet replied almost robotically, she had heard that explanation a million times from him. "You could call him golden dog too, but as you can see, "golden" doesn't apply to our foxy friend" She joked at his expenses.

"Are you sure about that Red? My eyes disagree with you." Pointing to his own eyes. "See? Golden eyes!" Playing his part in the mock Caine continued. "And don't call me dog either! I'm a proud Maned Wolf!"

"I see…" Saying between laughs, Tina completed. "I will be right back, and it was a pleasure to meet you." As Tina went away to place their orders, the only thing she could think about was those two very unique mammals.

"Sooo… Foxy, was it just me or were you flirting with Wolfy right now?" A sly smug crossed Scarlet's face.

"What? Flirting?" Turning to Scarlet, Caine laughed. "Nah… She seems nice and all, but she isn't my type. Too tall"

"Oh…" Hearing that, Scarlet's heart skipped a beat, she felt strangely relieved about that. "And what would be your type of girl?" She asked so casually that both of them were caught off guard.

"My type of girl?" Caine could only gaze at Scarlet for some seconds, thinking. "I think… Someone that I could be comfortable with, you know? Where I could be myself." Leaning on the chair he continued. "I don't know, I never actually thought about that. I think I never really cared… And you? What is your type of guy?" It was his time to be curious.

"I think… Just as you said, someone who I could feel comfortable with, someone I could trust entirely. I never gave a full thought about it either…" Scarlet already expected the question, which made easier for her to answer him.

"Why did you asked?" Caine asked, apprehensive.

"Well… I guess, I got curious, since we are in a date… This is a date right?" Scarlet remembered what they were actually doing in the coffee shop.

"Yeah, this is a date, isn't?" Chuckling a little Caine kept talking. "I hope you don't feel weird, you know with all this date thing. I just thought it would be nice to go out with you. Start anew you know?" You could see that Caine was trying to not sound nervous.

"Yeah… Just you and me right?" Blushing a little, Scarlet started to play with her ears.

"Yeah… Just you and me Red…" Caine extended his paw, grabbing Scalert's.

"What… What are you doing Caine?" Feeling him holding her paw, Scarlet started to blush.

"Just felt like it." Caressing her paw with his thumb Caine continued. "Remember back in the days, in the orphanage, when we used to play super-heroes."

"Yeah I remember that…" Scarlet didn't like to remember her childhood that much.

"Remember one day that a tiger cub, Lucas I think, started to make fun of us and you just kicked him right in between the legs?" Laughing Caine kept holding Scarlet's paw.

"Yeah, I remember" Chuckling a little, the blush in her face started to fade. "Why are asking that C.?"

"Because I never said thank you…" His eyes were low, as he wanted to continue talking. "I… I just wanted to thank you. Not for Lucas, but for everything. Even when the shit hited the fan, when we got into this mess... " Caine said pointing to their augmentations. "You kept together… Hell you kept me together!" His eyes were now staring at Scarlet's. "I think what I'm trying to say is. I probably wouldn't be here if wasn't for you…"

Scarlet didn't know what to say, she knew Caine her entire life and she liked him, they had grew together in the orphanage, she always thought he only saw her as a little sister, since he always were there for her. But for that moment, that holding of paws she felt something different, she felt compelled, the things that he said, it wasn't a mere thank you, she wasn't dumb, she could read Caine like a book and she knew he was trying to say something more. She wanted him to say more.

"Caine… What is your angle with all this? I know you are holding something there." Finally managing to speak. Her voice cracking a little.

"Angle? I-I, there is no angle here, I just…" Caine was looking around nervous, finally he saw something. "Look! Tina is back with our orders!"

With that, Scarlet crossed her arms and sighed, feeling a little upset about the situation, she was really close to take out the words off Caine.

"Here you go guys, a double espresso with cherry pie and a strawberry parfait with a small coffee. Enjoy!" As Tina placed their orders on the table she could feel the small tension between them. "So… Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No we are fine Tina… Thank you…" Scarlet was the one who answered.

"Oh… Okay, when you guys finish call me up ok?" She quickly went away from the table, she could feel that something had happened.

Scarlet started eating her parfait and took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "So… Are you going to say it or should I make you spill like I did to Lucas?" The words came a lot more coldly as she imagined.

Surprised by her tone, Caine took a deep breath, and started to drink his coffee. "Okay… Let's put it that way them." Caine looked around once again trying to find words, but those didn't came. "Give me a minute to think ok?"

"Uh-hu…" Scarlet kept eating and drinking. "Take your time C. I bet it wasn't that important right?" She didn't knew why but she was upset about all that, she didn't wanted to but she was. "You take me to a date and start saying those things and just cut yourself in the middle of whatever you were going to say…"

"It's not like that okay!?" Caine was the one who were getting worked up. "Okay, look, we grew up together, fought together, jesus we lived together for our entire lives." Caine was talking a bit louder but he continued. "And not once, I saw you with another guy, or going to dates even on our days off."

"Yeah? And? I never saw you doing that either! What is your point." Scarlet was now full on pissed, she couldn't understand anymore what Caine was trying to say.

"It's because I never needed or wanted to alright!?" Already really bothered with the entire situation Caine decided to continued. "Look, let's put this away for now okay? I just wanted you to know that I'm happy to have you in my life Red, that is all…"

With that comment Scarlet's eyes widened, all the anger washed off, she suddenly wasn't upset anymore, she was feeling happy, more them happy, but tried to hide it for some reason she didn't knew herself.

"Yeah? Well I… I'm really happy that you are in my life too Caine… I mean… You know… We went through a lot of together, good and bad. But you were always there… So… Thanks for that, all of it…" Taking Caine's paw, Scarlet just stood there slowly caressing it.

After some minutes of mutual silence and eating, Caine finally start to talk again.

"So… What you say about we wrap this up and head home? We can call a takeout and watch something in your laptop…" With a smile Caine went back into eating his pie.

"Really? You didn't even finished eating your pie and you are thinking about more food? Seriously C.?" Scarlet was baffled at what Caine's comment, she barely finished the parfait and was feeling full, and there he was eating and thinking about his next meal.

"What can I say… It takes a lot of energy to keep all this handsomeness." Caine said pointing up and down to himself and chuckling.

"Ok, I get it mister. Stop embarrassing yourself" Scarlet raised her hand and signaled to Tina who was passing by serving other patrons, she quickly came to them.

"So, you guys alright now? Need anything?" Her smile was one large and sincere.

"Yeah, we are... Thanks Tina, and the check please. We are done already." Scarlet felt the warm smile of her new acquaintance putting herself in a even better mood.

"Oh right, that would be... 20." Tina answered quickly after reaching their orders in her notes.

"Well, that will do them." Caine took a single note out of his wallet and gave it to Tina, as both were getting up. "Keep the change Wolfy. See you again soon." With that Caine started to walk out of the establishment.

"See you Tina, it was a pleasure to meet you." Waving the wolf goodbye Scarlet rushed to Caine's side "Wait for me Foxy!"

Laughing at the two new friends, Tina took the money and realizing it was a single note, as she finally took notice, she had to shake her head. She was holding a 50 dollars bill.

"Did he just…" Chuckling Tina looked the window, seen both walking away. "Thanks "Foxy". I will be sure to remember both of you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **6:20 AM**_

The morning started just like any other to Nick. He got up, took a quick shower to help wake him up, putted on his ZPD Uniform, sunglasses and his holster, with the tranquilizer gun in it. Heading out Nick was already thinking how to deal with this day, he knew it could be a shitty one just like yesterday.

"First things first… Let's grab a coffee…" Thinking out loud, Nick continued, heading to his door. "And queue in for the cute little bunny." Opening the door a purple eyed bunny entered. "Good morning Carrots. Going anywhere?" A sly smirk crossed his face.

"Good Morning Nick, did you sleep well?" Surprised to see Nick in uniform already Judy turned around and started walking, signaling for him to follow.

"Not exactly…And you?" Scratching his neck, he locked the door of his apartment and followed Judy outside, Nick still trying to wake up, but without his coffee the task sounded harder by the second.

"I didn't sleep that well too… At some point in the night I just blacked out, I guess I was really tired…" Looking at Nick, she just sighed. "I still can't take that scene off my mind and…" Her voice started to tremble as she remembered yesterday's scene, it took sometime but Judy managed to steel herself.

"We will catch that animal Judy… But let's not think about that right now ok? Today will be busy and we didn't even have coffee." Putting his paw on Judy's shoulder Nick continued. "Come on, if we don't hurry we might be late." Nick was heading to a coffee shop that they went every morning.

"You are right Nick. The day is only bad as you make it." Judy replied trying to cheer up.

Entering the coffee shop, both officers were greeted by a very know voice at the counter, the timber wolf was waving at them, with the same happy smile, just like every other day.

"Hey guuys! Good morning!" Tina walked to her friends, holding two disposable cups of coffee, one smaller and one a bit taller than normal. "Here, I got your orders already, Latte for you Judy, and black with no sugar for you Nick."

"Thanks Tina, you are the best" Judy carefully took her cup and gave Tina a hug.

"Aaah, my beautiful, how did I missed you." Taking the cup off Tina's paw and embracing it with care, Nick continued. "We shall never be separate again." Quickly he started to drink.

"You are something else you know that Nick?" With a soft laugh Tina let go of Judy and continued. "So you guys want something else?"

"Oh no, we need to get going, or we might be late for bullpen. And we can't miss it today. Sorry…" Judy was taking small sips from her latte.

"Yeah, sorry Tina, today we are in a hurry." Nick handed Tina 10 dollars, as he and Judy headed their merry way. "Keep the change dear!"

"See you tomorrow Tina!" Judy replied already outside.

"Bye guys, have a nice day!" As she went back to the counter, she laughed. "Sly fox." As she putted the money in the cashier, she tooked her 4 dollars tip from it.

Already at the ZPD station, Nick and Judy went straight to bullpen, passing by Clawhauser, both of them waved him good morning.

"Morning Clawhauser! Are we late?" Finishing drinking her latte Judy didn't stop moving.

"Morning Judy, morning Nick. Roll call in 5 minutes, Chief wants to start early today." Waving back at both of them, as he went back eating his bowl of cereals.

"Morning big guy." Taking off his sunglasses and still drinking his coffee. He greeted the cheetah. "Big day today, right?" Nick was right behind Judy, heading to bullpen.

If today were any ordinary day the bullpen would be filled with officers talking, joking, roaring, while they waited for Chief Bogo to arrive and send them to their assignments, but today was different, bullpen was quiet, every officer had a concern look in their faces. Judy and Nick were sitting in the front row, as usual, since they were the smallest officers in the force, if they stood back they wouldn't see anything. After a few minutes, officer Higgins raised and announced loud and clear: "Atten-hut!", with that Chief Bogo entered the room, he was tired and quickly began.

"As we all know, today we have a serious matter in the docket, the murder of Felix Clawson. This case is our number one priority, but as we all know I can't assign everyone to this." His clothes were wrinkled, his voice, just like him, seemed tired, exhausted even. "I will assign four officers to this case." Pressing the sides of his nose bridge, probably because of a headache, Bogo continued. "Officers Fangmeyer, Wolfard, Hopps and Wilde, you are in this case, but that doesn't mean the others officers can't help if needed. This is a major case after all." Exhaling hard Bogo was trying to keep focus. "Grizzoli, Higgins and McHorn, tundra town SWAT. The rest of you, usual patrols around the city." Handing the case assignments Bogo finally finished. "Dismissed."

As every officer went to their assignments, only four stood in the bullpen. Judy quickly started.

"Okay, what do we know so far about the murder?" Her tone was serious as she opened the case file on a desk.

"We know who the victim was, the bullet which killed him and that is pretty much it…" Fangmeyer stated flatly, a little upset with the lack of leads.

"We also know that none of the witnesses of the crime knew anything, Bogo and some other officers interrogated all of them during the night." Wolfard completed.

"So we don't have much to go by…" Nick stated. "Ok, what can we tell about the victim? Besides the obvious. Who he was, where did he work? Did he had any enemies?" Nick looked around, expecting some answer.

"We can check that in the system." Judy's voice came along. "What about the bullet, did the lab guys already told us anything?"

"I don't know, we might need to check with them…" Wolfard was now thinking. "Okay here is what we can do, me and Fangmeyer can check the system for Clawson, see if we find any criminal record, dig more info about him. You two can go to the lab and talk to the guys down there, see if they found anything about that bullet."

"Sounds good to me." Nick nodded. "We call each other if we find anything, alright?"

"Right. Let's go, we have a maniac to catch." Fangmeyer was eager to start as he and Wolfard headed out.

"Alright Nick, let's talk to the guys in the lab. I bet they got something by now." Judy said trying to be cheerful.

Both of them headed to the precinct lab , it didn't take long for them to get there. As they entered the lab, both were greeted by a tall polar bear, wearing a lab coat.

"Hey guys, I got the call from Bogo upstairs, he said you were probably coming at some point today. You guys are here for the reports of the analysis right?" Already going to the point the polar bear continued as she started walking to a room where they were conducting the tests.

"Yeah, you got anything Beatrice?" Judy asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately nothing concrete. We were able to confirm that our shooter used a long-range rifle, due the bullet analysis. We can't tell which weapon was used, but the ammo was a .308 Winchester." The polar bear was clearly not satisfied with the situation.

"Ok, so we have a powerful long-range rifle, which uses .308, no one heard the shot, we were there so we know that is true, which means that the shooter was far away and probably used a suppressor." Nick was starting trying to picture the scene. "So our shooter is a Sniper, a good one…"

"Beatrice, can you print us a list with all the weapons that uses .308 and can be used as a sniper?" Asking that, Judy continued. "Nick we need to check the gun stores around the city. If our killer bought the weapon recently we might find him."

"You are right Carrots, it's a long shot but it's something. These types of weapons are hard to come by, and it ain't cheap." Nick said it once again grinding his gears.

Beatrice went to print the list of weapons that were narrowed down, as she came back, handing them the list, she bid both farewell as both of the officers went their way.

"I will call Fangmeyer and tell them that we might got something, you go get us a car." Judy was starting to feel confident again, they had a lead.

"Right-oh Captain." With a mock salute Nick went to the garage to fetch a car.

Dialing the number on her phone and heading to the exit, Judy was waiting for someone to pick it up, which didn't take long.

"Fangmeyer here, what you got Judy?"

"We might have something, the lab was able to determine that the shoot came from a long-range rifle, we deduced that the shooter is a sniper, since there were no shots heard or any reports of it, we can say our guy shot from very far away. The ammo used, helped us to narrow down to a list of guns that could fit the profile. Me and Nick are heading out to check the gun stores in the city, if any of them sold it in the past couple of weeks, months even. We might have something. How is it going in there? Got anything on the victim?"

"That is good, and no, not yet. Clawson was clean, he was a banker, me and Wolfard will go to where he worked, see if we find something. Good Luck Hopps and nice work." Fangmeyer finished the call.

"They got something?" Wolfard was turning off the computer.

"Yeah, with some luck we might know which weapon killed Clawson." Fangmeyer completed. "Let's go we need to go to that bank." Grabbing their stuff both officers went out.

Outside the precinct Nick and Judy were already inside the ZPD SUV. They were driving their way through the city, Judy was reading the list carefully, there was at least 20 different types of rifles that fitted the profile. That didn't made her falter though. There were only 3 gun stores in zootopia, which made checking a lot easier for them.

"So we head to Savannah's store, then Tundra Town right?" Nick asked trying to set a course.

"Yeah, that feels about right… Let's just hope at least one of them had sold it any of these... " Scanning through the list once again Judy continued. "There is like 20 weapons here, and I don't know more than half of these… Some are even military grade level."

"Well, at least those, we know they will not have… Zootopia's gun shops can't sell military grade. If any of those were the crime weapon, our animal probably got illegally." Nick stated calmly, almost in their destination.

"Probably? You mean the criminal could get a hold of a weapon like that legally?" Thinking a little, realization coming to her. "Unless our shooter was in the military!"

"That's right Carrots. We can't take that off the list." Nick pulled over and both of them went to do their work.

After going through all the stores and receiving the same answers again and again. "We don't sell these kind of weapons." "We haven't sold any of these." It was noon when they finished the third and last store. Nick and Judy were taking their lunch break, both in the back seat of the police SUV, since they were in Tundra Town, none of them wanted to leave the heated vehicle.

"Uugh… No one had anything…" Pressing both paws against her face, Judy was clearly upset.

"Look at the bright side, we now know that our animal might have ties with the military or have a really good smuggler…" Nick tried to comfort Judy with the little information they had.

"Don't you get it Nick, we are back at square zero. We have nothing…" With another groan Judy leaned her head on Nick's shoulder. "This is going from bad to worse…"

"I know... " Nick started to caress Judy's ears, which won him a soft pleasure sigh from her. "We could call Fang or Wolfard and ask what they got…"

"Yeah we could…" Judy yawned loudly. "But we still have 30 minutes of lunch break…" Relaxing at Nick's touch Judy slowly closed her eyes, she felt drowsy and the fact that she haven't slept well last night wasn't helping.

"Well, well... Chat confirms it, Officer Hopps isn't a robot. She do get tired." Joking a little Nick just continued his soft caress in her ears.

"Who knew right?" Laughing softly, Judy was almost sleeping. "Speaking of robots… Did you ever saw animals with prosthetics parts before?"

"Uh… Yeah, there is lots of animals with prosthetics in Zootopia Carrots, why do you ask?" Nick was confused at her question.

"No, not like that… I mean like, robot parts you know? Fully movable ears and legs, made of metal and everything…" Yawning again Judy laid her head on Nick's lap.

"You mean like, cybernetically enhanced animals?" That was the only tangible line Nick could make out of what Judy was talking about.

"Yeah… Pretty much that…" Snuggling closer to Nick, Judy got more comfortable

"Judy, that doesn't exist, it is stuff from comic books and videogames." Nick answered chuckling a little. "We are years away from that kind technology."

"You… Need to see my…" Yawning again Judy tried to finish her sentence. "My neighbors…" With that Judy finally went to sleep.

"Your neighbors? What does that even mean? Judy?" Looking down Nick finally noticed that Judy was sleeping. "I can ask you later. Good night Carrots."

Suddenly Nick's pocket started to vibrate, taking his phone out, he saw a message from Wolfard, which said: "We got something, come to the precinct after lunch break." Reading it Nick locked his phone and put it back on his pocket.

"I guess it ain't square zero Carrots…" Whispering to himself, Nick could only watch her sleep before he finally ended up taking a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yawning softly but loudly, Judy waked up, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Still a little drowsy, she noticed the car moving, looking over to the driver's seat, only to see Nick driving.

"How long was I out Nicky?" Judy asked, still trying to fully wake up.

"Good morning bun-bun. You slept for… 40 minutes or so. We are heading back to the precinct right now. Fang and Wolfard might have found something." Looking at Judy through the front rearview mirror, Nick could only chuckle. "Sleep well Carrots?"

"Yep… It would have been better if my pillow didn't went away though." Stretching once again and letting go a soft sigh, Judy was finally awake.

"Sorry Carrots, our lunch break ended, and as much as I would love to be your comfy pillow all day long, we have work to do." Nick had a sly smirk on his muzzle.

"I will call on that one." Teasing, Judy went to the front seat when the SUV stopped because of the traffic lights, putting the seat belt, she continued. "How about this, when this is over I will go to your apartment, and we will watch those crappy cop movies, while I use you as my comfy pillow?"

"I would not want in any other way Judy." With his signature smirk and half lidded eyes Nick stared at Judy for as long as the traffic lights permitted him.

"That just gives us one more reason to close this case and put that animal behind bars." With a happy tone Judy stared back at Nick, both enjoying that little moment.

The green light came faster than any of them wanted, with a sigh Nick went back to driving the vehicle. After a minute or two, they were back at the precinct, after parking the SUV, both went to see Fangmeyer and Wolfard.

"So, what you got for us boys?" Nick asked with a hopeful tone.

"Fang here found something interesting when we checked our victim bank account." Wolfard replied wagging his tail excited.

"Yeah, in the past months there were many transfers with substantial amounts of money to Mr. Clawson's account, from various different accounts. At first we thought it was nothing, but the consistency of the income made me curious, so I ran a search on the accounts owners and came across various names and different companies. Most of them, known to be used for money laundering. So I crossed references with those companies and names, and we found out another account in the name of Karl Linch, which is one of the aliases of Tobias Armstrong, a boar, known weapon smuggler." With that Fangmeyer took some time for his colleagues to assimilate.

"Ok, he had ties with a weapon smuggler… That still doesn't give motive or proof." Judy said a little disappointed, everything so far would only be entirely useful if Clawson was alive.

"You are right, but check this out, about 5 weeks ago the money just stopped coming. And in our visit to the bank, his secretary told us that every week someone called Felix, and on the week before his murderer, she eavesdropped the conversation, part of it at least, it was a very heated one, and Clawson was talking about "not want to be part of it anymore. And that is why the money had stopped." Fangmeyer had a smile on his face.

"So, Felix was getting rich helping laundering "blood money" for a weapon smuggler, felt a change of heart, wanted out, Tobias didn't liked and sent someone to kill him." Nick said, making sense of all that.

"That still isn't enough...We have motive, and circumstantial evidence. Nothing that would put Tobias behind bars." Judy stated flatly. "We need proof, a witness or…" Her eyes widened. "If we find the killer, he could testify against Tobias!"

"Makes sense. But how will we find the killer? We got nothing." Wolfard asked curious.

"Just follow the money." Nick replied like he had made a major breakthrough. "If we search the transfers for any major quantity in the past two months we might find something!"

"Way to go Slick, let's get to work!" Fangmeyer gave Nick a tap in the back a little more harder than it was expected, almost making Nick stumble.

The four, now very excited, officers rushed to the computer to start their search.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Scarlet and Caine walked back to their apartment, Caine was talking on his phone, while Scarlet kept by his side with both paws behind her back, holding her own wrist.

"Yeah, one Rabbit-Size green salad with baby carrots and one Fox-Size Miso soup with bean sprouts and tofu. With extra spring onions please. Can you add soy sauce and hot sauce to our order too?" Caine paused listening to the answer. "Thanks. Yeah we live at the Grand Pangolin Arms Apartment, you know it?" Another pause "Good. Right, cash, change for 50" And another one. "You can register the number to the address, room number 13." His paw drifted towards Scarlet's head, caressing her between the years before continuing. "30 minutes? Thanks." Finally finishing the call, he turned to Scarlet while putting the phone in his pocket. "I told you, you would be hungry before we get home."

"Ha-ha. Don't "I told you so." me, I'm only hungry because we walked a lot." Scarlet tried to sound tough, but it was hard to keep a serious face while Caine kept caressing her. With the ears down her back, she was relaxed and was enjoying his touch. "Aren't you a little too forward, that was only one date, and you are already trying to pet me." Scarlet quipped.

"I don't see you asking me to stop Red." With that comment Caine dragged his fingers and claw to Scarlet's nape, his tone was one of teasing but with a hint of enjoyment

Her breathing quickly became uneven, her heartbeat raising at the touch, Scarlet felt her entire body shiver, her eyes bursting open in surprise as Caine touched her nape, she quickly stepped away from him and his touch. "Wow ow ow… Time out there C." Quickly putting a paw where he was caressing, she tried to calm herself. "You can pet me on the head, I don't mind that. But neck? That is crossing the line okay?" Her eyes were staring at Caine, she was clearly not expecting that.

Seeing Scarlet's reaction, Caine at first felt amused, them listening to her, he became worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't knew you didn't liked on the neck. My bad." He was being sincere, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"No, no, it's not that… I guess I didn't knew I was that sensitive in the neck... " A nervous laugh escaped her, she kept her paw rubbing her nape and side of neck. "Let's just get home, I'm starving." She was feeling the blush creeping her cheeks.

"Yeah, let's go." Caine's reply was short, still worried but trying not to make too much of it. Mentally, he made sure to remember what Scarlet had said, something was telling him it could be of use someday.

As both mammals entered the building, there was a weird tension between them, none spoke the entire way back home, both thinking about what had happened earlier, with their own ideas and assumptions. Caine unlocked the door to their apartment and went in, followed by Scarlet. The minuscule cubicle barely was enough for one animal. Not caring with that at the moment, Caine tooked off his shirt and put inside the wardrobe, he headed to bed, laying down and putting both paws behind his head, he crossed his legs, which made a soft clinking noise. Scarlet in the other hand, grabbed her laptop from her bag and went to the chair by the desk where she turned the laptop on, she idly went on, using her computer. It didn't take long for her to find something that peaked her interest.

"Caine… Caine! We are on the news! Check this out!" Turning around to call him again, just to find him sleeping. Again. "How quickly can someone fall asleep?" Rolling her eyes and giggling, she went back to read the article. "Banker, killed… Shot in the head, police found no clues… Yeah…" Scarlet didn't realized but while she was reading, her paw drifted to her nape, slowly caressing it. Her claws lightly touching her skin, she felt a shiver running down her spine. Realizing it, Scarlet quickly stopped, looking back at Caine, who was still at sleep. A fleeting thought crossed her mind.

"Maybe I can…" She quietly stepped out of the chair and moved towards the bed, her eyes glaring at Caine. Taking a deep breath, Scarlet leaned her face on her paws, eyes drifting along his face. "I wonder how it would be to kiss you…" That thought came as a whisper, one that started to feel more like a wish rather than a simple curiosity, her heart started to beat faster and faster as she leaned closer and closer, her lips approaching Caine's, she could feel his soft breath, inches away from his lips, suddenly a knock on the door snapped Scarlet back to reality. Jolting away from Caine, she was breathing hard, heart pounding, she went back to the chair.

"Delivery… Is anyone there?" Another knock came, as a voice broke the silence.

Sniffing the air, Caine suddenly waked up. "Coming!" He looked at Scarlet "Hey Red, why didn't you answered the door?" Opening the apartment door, a vixen was standing there, wearing cap and uniform of the asian restaurant they ordered the delivery.

"I have a delivery for this apartment." The young vixen said in a bored tone. "It's 27 dollars…"

"Rabbit-Size green salad and miso soup with extra spring onions?" With money in hand Caine just wanted to make sure everything was right.

"And tofu on the miso… Change for 50… Can you pay me now so I can go?" The annoyance in her tone was evident.

"Yeah, everything is right." Giving her the money and receiving his delivery and change Caine started to close the door. "Thanks and have a nice day!"

The only thing they could hear was an audible "Yeah right." from the door. Chuckling at the response Caine went to the desk, leaving Scarlet's order on the table. While taking his own sealed cup of miso soup. Both started to eat.

"So… Did you sleep well?" Scarlet's voice was trembling. She kept eating slowly while her mind rushed, she couldn't stop thinking about what she almost did a minute ago.

"Yeah, a good nap." Drinking his soup and eating his tofu, Caine completed. "I didn't dreamed though."

"Is that so?" Scarlet wasn't exactly listening to Caine, her mind too focused on her own questions, why did she almost kissed Caine? Why didn't she stop? And the most worrying question, why did she wanted it so bad in the first place? She lived all her life with Caine, and never once she had those thoughts, why did she started having now? Was it because of the date? The caresses? "Maybe I just never realized it."

"Sorry, did you said something Red?" Looking at Scarlet, Caine was now curious.

"I didn't say anything." Taken by surprise, realizing that she had said out loud, Scarlet became flustered, but quickly recomposed herself.

"Huh… Okay then." Caine shrugged as he went back eating his soup.

Keeping to herself while finishing her own meal, Scarlet could only wonder.

Back at the precinct, the four officers continued their search throughout the entire evening. They couldn't come with anything, not a single lead towards the killer, all of them were starting to get tired and annoyed.

"I can't believe there is not a single bank transfer, not a single reference, contact or anything… How is that even possible?" Fangmeyer was leaning on the table buffing and growling.

"Well, we kind of already answered that… They probably made contact through a burner phone, paid in cash, not laundered money so it isn't in the bank transfers, kept contact through a middleman… There could be various other ways…" Nick replied equally tired.

"Come on guys… We can continue tomorrow… Right?" Wolfard was tired, all of them were.

"Yeah… No point in forcing, we are stuck, let's rest for today and resume tomorrow okay?" Judy said trying to keep her spirit up, but she was as tired as anyone. "Let's just… Go home and take a break…"

"I'm with Hopps on that one…" Fangmeyer got up and stretched, purring at some point. "Tomorrow we can start early, we can even skip roll call."

"Let's go then… Come on Carrots, I will give you a ride." Getting up, just like everyone, Nick was heading towards the parking lot.

"And how will you do that? You don't have a car." Following Nick, both went to the station parking lot.

"We can use the SUV" Chuckling, Nick took a key out of the pocket, spinning it in his fingers.

"We can't do that. It's the precincts car, and we are officially off duty." Judy replied not amused. "Also it is just a 20 minutes walk to my apartment and 20 more from there to yours." Judy was already heading towards the front door and waving Clawhauser good bye. "Bye Clawhauser!"

"Bye Judy, bye Nick!" Clawhauser waved them both good bye.

"Why do you have to burst my bubble Carrots?" As they passed through Clawhauser's desk, Nick gave him the keys. "Bye big guy, see you tomorrow." Walking with Judy, Nick continued. "And why do we need to go to your apartment?"

"Because you are a gentlefox and will see me to my home." Judy replied happily.

"That makes me remember. What was that talk about robot-mammals you were saying in the car?"

"Oh that… Well… You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" A little embarrassed Judy started to play with her ears.

"Try me Carrots." Smirking, Nick replied.

"Okay… Today, when I was getting ready to work, I kind of met my new neighbors…" A shallow and nervous laugh escaped Judy's mouth as she continued. "So… There I was heading to the bathroom to take a shower, when someone already was using it. And before you make any witty remark, I know other mammals take baths too, but I never saw anyone in my building taking a bath at 5:30 in the morning. Then, after she opened the door, that was what made me super surprised."

"What, was she naked?" Nick cutted Judy short, making his joke.

"No you perverted, and you don't even know what she is." Amused, Judy continued her story. "So there I was, looking at a white bunny, a bit taller than me, bright red eyes and metal ears!"

"What do you mean by metal ears?" Nick looked at Judy, a bit curious.

"I mean like mine, but made of metal, chromed, fully movable metal ears. Like it was part of her you know, as she was controlling it, not simple cosmetic prosthetics."

"Did she had a name?." Nick was getting more and more curious.

"She said her name was Scarlet Hargreaves." Replied Judy

"Okay, I can buy that, but you said neighbors, not neighbor. So I can assume there was another one. Another bunny?" Nick just stated.

"Not really, no... After I took my shower and headed back to my room, I met Scarlet's… Roommate… Caine. A… Fox I guess? Black fur, golden eyes, taller than you, he walked to me and said good morning."

"Okay, he is polite… So?" Nick asked. Both were already entering Judy's apartment building, when she started to talk again.

"No, no, you don't get it… He walked normally, but his legs… Both of them were made of metal, black just like his fur, but the way he walked, it wasn't a limp, it was too natural Nick. I'm telling you, he walked just like you, like he was in full control." Judy turned in front of Nick. "I'm telling you, you have to see them."

"You talk like they were some kind of freak show Judy." Nick was staring at her with a disapproving look.

"No! Not like that. I was amazed, they were so different and unique!" There was a hint of awe in her voice.

"Okay I get it." Laughing a little, Nick always liked to see Judy excited. "Maybe I can meet your neighbors one day." As Nick opened the building front door, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"Something tells me you will pretty soon." Judy's voice was filled with excitement, as she was now looking at Caine, who was grabbing his mail.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick was astonished, his eyes stuck at the animal in front of him, most precisely at his legs. Caine became aware of both of them the moment the door opened, it didn't take long for him to realize what the fox was staring at.

"Oh, hello there Officers, what can I do for you today?" Caine gazed both Judy and the red-fox with the friendliest smile he could muster.

"Hi Caine, and please stop calling me Officer. It's Judy and you know it." Judy smiled back in the same friendly way.

"I know, I just like calling you Officer." Caine's gaze coursed towards the red-fox. "And who is this fellow law enforcer by your side, is he your boyfriend?" His tone was filled with playfulness.

"Whaa? What? Nick?" Taken completely by surprise Judy became flustered and started to stumble in her words. "I-I, he, we aren't. Nick?"

"I like this guy already." Nick answered, shaking the focus out of his legs, putting on a full smirk, he continued. "Hi, I'm Nick, Judy's boyfriend." Extending his paw to greet Caine.

"Pleased to meet you Nick. I'm Caine" Caine grabbed Nick's paw.

"Nick!" Baffled, Judy could only gasp at her friend comment, embarrassment and blush rapidly raising to her cheeks and ears. "He is not my boyfriend. Don't give him ideas!"

"You wound me Carrots, are you ashamed of having me as your boyfriend?" Nick exasperated in a fake hurt as he placed one of his paws in his chest.

"I think she just doesn't want people to know she dates a pred Nick…" Caine's tone was as sarcastic as possible.

"Or worse, she doesn't want people to know that she is dating a fox! Oh cruel, cruel world!" His mock tone becoming more and more evident by the second and overly-dramatic act.

Pulling her ears down and hiding her face, Judy let out a desperate "Aaargh", embarrassed enough she could only hope for a miracle at that point as she could hear both laughing hard at her expense, suddenly a voice cut through them, soft yet firm, Judy knew the owner of the voice, she looked up to see her miracle.

"Both of you stop teasing Judy! She will die of embarrassment in that rhythm." Walking down the stairs, Scarlet just stared at Caine with a disapproving look, before turning her voice to both Judy and Nick. "I see your fox friend has the same sense of humor as Caine…" Her ears flicked, she looked back at Caine. "And how long does it take to check the mail?"

At that moment both canids were looking at the white rabbit. Caine just grinned, as he finally closed the mailbox and lock it. As for Nick, his eyes rushed through the white rabbit in front of him, her ears to more precise, the way it was moving, flicking at the sounds and reacting to her actions and tones, it was just like Judy had said, it felt natural, way too natural.

"You know it's rude to stare, right?" A elbow hitted Nick's arm softly, breaking his trance. Caine was staring at Nick with a serious face on, but for the more careful eyes it could be seen that he was just teasing.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Jumping at the elbowing and taking notice of Caine's true tone, Nick relaxed. "I was just stunned for a second. It's not everyday that a beautiful bunny appears out of nowhere." A sly smirk crossed Nick's face.

"Flattery will not get you out of this one Slick." Scarlet wasn't upset, she actually was trying to hold a laugh, since she had heard the entire commotion from upstairs. "And Judy, I think your boyfriend is hitting on me." A smile raised on her, as she saw both Nick and Caine back laughing at her comment.

"Even you Scarlet? I thought you were on my side!" Hiding her face with her ears once again, Judy could only groan in defeat. Taking a deep breath and recomposing herself Judy was trying to ignore both Caine and Nick still laughing a little. "Hi Scarlet..."

"Hi Judy!" She couldn't hide the fact she was having as much fun as both canines.

"So you guys are the infamous _Judy's New Neighbors_. I've heard a lot about you guys." Nick walked to Scarlet, extending his paw to greet her. "I'm Nicholas Wilde, but please call me Nick, everyone does."

"I'm Scarlet, Scarlet Hargreaves." Shaking his paw with her own Scarlet continued. "Well everything is nice and dandy but we need to go. Right Caine?" Her eyes glaring at her friend, she didn't want to dwell too much with both officers that she knew had been on the park.

"Actually we were just thinking about going out to a Café nearby." Caine's grin grew wide as he saw Scarlet's expression changing from cool to despair. "Would you guys like to join us? I know it is sudden but I bet Red would love that. Wouldn't you Red?"

In her head Scarlet was screaming at Caine, calling him all the names she could, but on the outside, her beaming smile and perky mood kept the facade. "You know what C.? That is an awesome idea! What you guys say? We can go together, it's just a few minutes of walking." She thought to herself. " _I hate you so much sometimes C."_

"I don't know… We don't want to bother you guys." Judy was looking at what she was already considering her new friends. "Besides we just got out of work and…"

" _Yes! Don't come."_ Scarlet's smile grew back the moment Judy started talking.

"Oh come on Carrots, your new neighbors are inviting us to coffee, and you are going to deny them that courtesy?" Nick said sarcastically. "How dare you?"

" _Noooooooo!_ " Scarlet's eyes lost all hope while hearing the fox.

"I just don't want to bother them. Maybe they are on a date I don't know." Realizing what she had just said, Judy quickly tried to fix what she said. "Not that would be a problem go with you guys for a cup of coffee or anything."

"Pish posh Judy, we already went on a date today, now we are just going to grab something, and we still don't have a coffee maker on our room, and I need coffee." Caine talked casually.

"CAINE!" Scarlet nearly jumped at how casually Caine talked about their date, she still couldn't actually believe that she went to a date with him just a couple of hours ago, and with all the thoughts she was having in the past hour or so she was making her nickname proud. Both Judy's and Nick's eyebrows raised at her reaction.

"So… If you guys want to come, let's go!" Walking by everyone, Caine opened the door and waited to see who would come, his muzzle had grin splaterred on.

"I'm game, what about you Judy?" Nick quickly went to the door waiting for her answer.

"A coffee would be good… Are you ok with us going Scarlet?" A half smiled grew on Judy's face, she was trying her best not to sound too forward, she didn't want to look like she was inviting herself, even though Caine was the one who offered, Scarlet still didn't protested or said it was ok for them to go together.

"Yeah… Sure. The more the merrier, right?." Trying to keep a straight face and smile Scarlet just went with the flow.

The walk didn't take long, as they quickly arrived at the coffee shop. The four animals sat on a corner couch close to the window, where all of them could comfortably stay, that corner was designed exactly for friends or groups to sit, giving them enough space to be close and yet not cramped. It didn't take long for a very familiar waitress walk to them with a huge inviting smile, her tail started to wag side to side when she realized who were the four animals by the window.

"My, oh my! Scarlet, Foxy, back already? With Judy and Nick?! I didn't know you guys knew each other!" Her voice filled with even more excitement, seeing the two friends of her with the two newest acquaintances.

"You guys know Tina?" Judy asked puzzled.

"Foxy?" Nick asked right after Judy.

"Hah… Yeah she, kind of… Served us on our date." Scarlet answered a bit embarrassed at the mention of the date again.

"Yeah, Wolfy here gave us the best service we could have asked on our _date_." Chuckling to himself Caine kept explaining. "And Foxy is the nickname she gave me, it was funny too, because she thought I was a fox when she was getting our orders. And when I called her Wolfy, she called me Foxy. And the nickname, as I can see, stucked."

"You bet it did Foxy. Now what will it be? I don't think you guys want the same thing as in the morning right?" Tina was already holding her small notebook to take the orders.

"Wait, wait… You are not a fox?" Judy asked pretty confused at what Caine had said. For all she knew he was a fox.

"No Carrots, he isn't a fox." Nick intervened. "He is a Maned Wolf, isn't that right Caine?" His response was followed by his signature smirk and half lidded gaze.

"Loud and proud Nick." Caine quipped back laughing a little.

"So… What's the difference?" Judy, still confused asked. "You look like a black furred version of Nick, no offense."

"None taken, but before I answer your question Officer, let's make our orders, so Wolfy don't get stranded here." With a wink, he turned his attention to Tina. "I would like the same as the morning, a slice of cherry pie and a double espresso."

"I want a slice of strawberry pie and a small coffee Tina, please." Scarlet asked with a smile on her face, she liked Tina for some reason, maybe it was her everlasting smile.

"I would love that cappuccino you told me the other day Tina, the one with chocolate shaving on top." Judy asked happily.

"And I want…"

"Blueberry pie with a double espresso no sugar, am I right Nicky?" Tina had a smirk on her face when she stopped Nick mid order.

"You know me so well Tina. Thanks." Nick let out a chuckle.

"Well I will be right back them." With the orders taken, Tina turned around and walked to the counter placing the orders, she quickly went to serve other patrons.

"Now, back to your question Officer, I'm a maned wolf… Not a fox or a wolf, I'm like the distance cousin of them. There isn't a lot of us out there, and most of us are seen as foxes most of time. But yeah, the scientific definition is a bit more in-depth but there isn't much to tell about it." Caine kept the friendly smile as he explained to Judy what he was. " _Chrysocyon brachyurus,_ that is the scientific name, the only especie in the _Chrysocyon_ genus. Usually our fur are reddish brown to golden orange on the sides with long, black legs, and a distinctive black mane. Our coat is marked further with a whitish tuft at the tip of the tail and a white "bib" beneath the throat…" A laugh escaped Caine's muzzle. "Yeah I memorized that from the book Red. Basically my ancestors were "wild dogs", and because of the fur color we were called golden dogs at some point. But as you can see I'm even more unique, I'm a black maned wolf!"

"That was… Informative…" Looking at Caine, Judy replied. "Thanks."

"Don't mind him, he likes to show off." Scarlet broke the silence that was about to settle. "So tell about you guys."

"Well me and Nick are partners at the Police Department. I am from Bunny Borrow and I am the first Bunny Cop of Zootopia. Oh and Nick is the first Fox Cop of Zootopia and.." Judy was stopped by Nick's paw, which was now covering her mouth.

"Sorry, if you let her, she keeps going on and on forever." Having his paw pushed away from Judy's mouth he could only chuckle.

"Rude." Judy stated flatly.

"You were going to tell everyone about me and would not let me do that. I know you Fluff." With a smirk Nick adjusted himself in the couch. "Hi, I'm Nick, I like blueberries and I'm a fox." With that he just gazed at Judy to see her rolling her eyes at his description of himself. "So… I really want to ask this, and sorry to put it bluntly, but how does those prosthetics works? I've never seen anything like that in my life! Ouch!" Nick felt what was Judy's elbow hitting his side.

"Nick! That is not something you simply asks to someone." Turning to Caine and Scarlet, Judy completed. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey that is not a bad question. Right Red?" Chuckling a little to himself Caine placed his paws on the table. "Mind answering that one?"

"Sure…" Her voice was a bit low, but composing herself Scarlet continued. "We… Don't understand exactly the mechanical intricacies of our augmentations. But what we know is that we have full control of it due to neural implants we have, so yeah, these are part of us." Saying those words her ears dropped to her shoulders where she started to fiddle with them. "We know those are unique things, we never saw anyone else with anything close to this…"

"Yeah. The guys who gave us this… Well we shouldn't even be talking about them, but it's not like they can do much to us now... " A dry laugh escaped Caine's mouth as he continued talking. "Our augments, as they are called, are something that was discontinued years ago. We probably are the only ones to ever have something like this in years to come…"

"And… How did you guys got them in the first place?" Judy was intrigued and completely trapped in their story.

"That was… Four? Maybe five years ago? Right C.?"

"Yeah Red… Four years." Caine took a deep breath as he was about to tell their tale to the most improbable pair of animals. "It all started with a shitty day with a shitty mission in the army."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **4 Years Ago**

"I can't believe we are stuck with checkpoint security, again. I think we should be out there, helping." Fiddling with his claws, Caine had a bored look in his face, both legs prompted up the table, pushing his chair backwards, balancing it only on back legs.

"Well… You shouldn't have made fun of the captain's accent." A voice came from the outside of the checkpoint cabin, a pair of long white furry ears was all that could be seen through one of the four windows of the checkpoint. The voice, sounded as bored as Caine.

"His accent is funny, and you laughed too Red." Putting one foot down, his voice had a mocking tone in which Scarlet got used to already. Caine kept rocking his chair back and forth slowly and carefully, so he wouldn't fall backwards.

"And that is why we are both here, doing this horrendous task." The disappointment in Scarlet's voice was palpable. "We haven't had one car passing through here the entire day…" She entered the small cubicle they called cabin, inside you could find a chair, in which Caine was boringly swinging, one desk with a phone, a binocular, one megaphone, two helmets, a toolbox and a small tv showing the feedback of the camera just outside, positioned in a way so it could catch any driver face and plate number. All cramped in a small 30 square feet area.

"Well that's how it usually is when they evacuate the entire city due environmental hazard Red." Stopping his movements Caine turned his eyes to his very close friend, he could only chuckle. "Who knew a subterranean gas leak could endanger an entire small city."

"Still… It's a risky and dangerous leak. The other guys are helping the experts to see if and how they can drain that gas pocket." Finally taking a look at what Caine was doing, Scarlet could only sigh. "You know you can hurt yourself if fall right?"

"Relax Red, everything is under control." Caine went back to push himself with his leg. Rocking slowly. "Just tell me if you see anything coming our way okay Red?" Closing his eyes and relaxing, he let boredom and tiredness take over.

Scarlet face turned from boredom to surprise as she couldn't believe how quickly he could go to sleep. A mischievous idea came to her, she quietly tiptoed to Caine's side, her face leaning closer to him, a giggly smile crept as she took a deep breath.

"CAAAAINEE! HURRY SOMEONE RUNNED OVER THE CHECKPOINT BLOCK!" She made sure to sound desperate and scared, her voice even cracked a little.

The sudden scream made Caine jump in the chair, the problem was that he have been leaning it all the time, so his jump was more like a flailing of arms and legs as he lost contact to the table and the chair lost complete contact to the floor. The maned wolf let out a surprised yelp as he hitted the floor hard alongside the chair. He quickly scampered, running to the cabin exit, only to find a smug filled white rabbit staring at him. His eyes darted to her and the window as he got up. Finally realizing what Scarlet had pulled, Caine closed his eyes and bit his lower lip hard, raising a finger ready to say something, it took him several seconds to finally say something.

"First: I hate you. Second: What the hell Red? I could have really hurted myself!"

"I don't know, it felt like you had everything under control." Her smile only grew larger and larger.

"I hate you." Caine replied flatly as he finally got up.

"No you don't." Saying that Scarlet skipped outside with a satisfied smile. Walking back to where she was, she leaned on the cabin wall, looking around trying to find something to keep her mind out of the boredom. Pranking Caine was a good way to make things fun for that long.

Several minutes have passed and Scarlet was bored again, she was playing with her ears, putting in front of her eyes, one at a time. Suddenly something moving down the road grabbed her attention, a car was coming their way in the distance, releasing her ears, raising her paw she knocked on the window as her ears falled on her shoulders.

"Caine... We have a car coming our way." She said plainly while adjusting her bandolier and getting a hold of her rifle, strapped on it.

"Not going to fool me this time Red." Caine was once again rocking his chair back and forth.

"Not joking this time, blue car, moving in fast!" She rushed inside the cabin and grabbed her helmet quickly putting on and the megaphone. Caine was doing the same, adjusting his gear and already wearing the helmet. She rushed outside again, the car wasn't slowing down, in fact it was gaining speed. Scarlet quickly turned the megaphone on and started yelling. "THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA, SLOW DOWN YOUR VEHICLE OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO STOP YOU!"

Hearing the warning given by Scarlet, Caine picked the binoculars from the table, looking through it, he could see that the driver was a panther, and the seats of the car were filled with explosives, his heart sank.

"RED WE NEED TO STOP THAT CAR RIGHT NOW!" His voice was filled with dread.

"What? What's the problem C?" Turning her head only to see Caine's face full of fear she could only expect the worse.

"THAT CAR IS FULL OF EXPLOSIVES RED!" Caine almost barked at Scarlet, he quickly picked the phone and started dialing fast.

"This can't be good…" Scarlet's voice was empty, as she tried to assimilate what Caine had just said

It didn't take long for him to start screaming again, this time at the phone. "I NEED TO TALK TO CAPTAIN PRICE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, THERE IS A CAR FILLED WITH EXPLOSIVES COMING AT FULL SPEED IN OUR DIRECTION, WE ARE CHECKPOINT 2 OF THE GREENHILL VALLEY!"

It took exactly 3 seconds for Scarlet to snap back to reality, she took another look at the car, which as moving fast and gaining a lot of ground towards the checkpoint. Her mind was racing, who was that? Why he was doing that? those questions were as useful to her right now, as a water gun in a forest fire. She looked around searching for something to use, as she looked at Caine, she noticed he was holding the binoculars, suddenly an idea popped in her head, without a word she jumped inside the cabin and snapped the tool out of her friend's paw, he didn't even realized, he was too busy screaming at the phone. With a quick movement she smashed the binoculars in half on her knee, she looked outside the window to see the car getting closer and closer, her heart started to punch in her chest, her eyes darting fast, only to lock at the toolbox, quickly opening it she found what she wanted, duct tape, without a second thought she attached the binocular on the top of her rifle with as much duct tape was needed to fixate it. Without realizing her feet took her outside of the cabin and behind the checkpoint block, she placed her rifle over it to steady her aim.

The only thing passing in her mind at that moment was that she needed to stop that car, looking through the improvised scope, her heart pounding hard, Scarlet steadied herself, she could see the driver through the scope, she thought about shooting him, it could stop the car or make it lose control completely, she was hesitating, suddenly a voice screamed to her.

"SCARLET IF YOU HAVE A SHOT TAKE IT, WE CAN'T LET THAT DRIVER PASS, IT COULD BLOW THE ENTIRE CITY!" Caine was still on the phone. "CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!"

Scarlet didn't take the eyes out of the scope, looking at the car getting closer and closer, she couldn't wait anymore, placing her finger on the trigger she pressed, once, twice, three times. The shoots flew colliding with the car, the windshield exploded in several shards, the driver ducked, hiding but not slowing down, her mind couldn't think of anything except to keep shooting. Suddenly Caine's voice came again, she couldn't make much of what he was saying, but at some point she heard the words "Tires", that's when her eyes went wide, she knew what to do, moving her sights to the car tires she started to shoot, trying to stop the car.

"BREATHE RED!"

There it was again, Caine helping her, making her a bit more calm. What took place next happened in just a few seconds, but for Scarlet, the world moved in slow motion, taking a deep breath she focused herself, aiming at the left front tire of the car, her finger moved to the trigger as she slowly exhaled, pressing the trigger she could feel the weight of the weapon recoiling in her shoulder, the bullet flying out of the rifle's barrel, she could feel it all. The bullet hitting the mark, made the car sway from side to side until finally losing complete control. Tumbling over and rolling fiercely, the car unfortunately didn't stop, and for all she could see it was coming right to her. She couldn't move, she was frozen in fear, she could only watch as the car was now descending right above her. Closing her eyes Scarlet just waited the inevitable. But it never came, what Scarlet felt was a pair of arms wrapping around her as she was dragged, almost pushed, out of harm's way. Caine had runned and grabbed Scarlet, jumping out of the car's way, taking her with him.

Unfortunately harm was coming, as the car hitted the blockade, the explosives went live, unchaining domino's effect, a blast of fire and metal blew sky high to every direction. Shards of burning scraps flew hitting Caine. Both landed head first on the floor. Caine was still somewhat aware when that happened, pain was all over his body, the explosion didn't killed him, but something happened, he could feel the weight of the explosion still in his body, the car burning only feets away from them, his vision was blurry, as he tried to look back he finally blacked out.

Scarlet opened her eyes, her head still spinning, she couldn't see or hear right. She felt like he got hit by a truck, a exoplosive filled truck. She could feel something dripping down her face, with all her strength she managed to weakly wipe it, her vision becoming blurry by the second, she could only see red stains in her white paw, her eyes searching for Caine, only to find him thrown few feet away from her, blood all over his body, her eyes noticed something was missing, if she wasn't stunned by the explosion she would have cried at the sight before her. Caine's left leg completely torn off by the explosion, blood running out of him like a stream, and his right leg had been completely carbonized, his foot missing, before blacking out, she saw vehicles coming their way.

 **Present Days**

"Next thing I know, I woke up at a hospital room. I wanted to jump out of bed, but I felt weak. The only thing I could do was to look at my side, and that's when I saw him… Caine breathing through machines, without his legs." Scarlet choked on her words, she was holding back her tears. "I tried to scream, but I couldn't… Them... Them I saw two mammals entering the room, they were talking but I couldn't hear a thing, I even saw them laughing at some point. When they realized that I was awake one of them came beside the bed and injected me with something. I blacked out right after." Scarlet's voice was filled with anger and sadness.

"Next thing we remember are only flashes of doctors talking, I had waken up at some point but they kept us drugged, they ran tests took blood samples… But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was waking up to see that Red had lost her ears and couldn't hear me. At some point she looked at me and I tried to talk to her. I think that was when she realized she couldn't hear a damn thing… Because…" Caine couldn't finish talking as he clenched his first, trying to swallow his memories.

"Because I reached for my ears only to not find them…" Scarlet placed her paw over Caine's and holded softly. "At first I was desperate, then I cried. That was when they drugged us again."

They didn't knew why they were actually telling the truth to Nick and Judy, they never had actually told anyone that story. But for some reason both mammals felt that they could trust, at least in some degree, those two animals in front of them. Both knew the consequences that this could cause, but they weren't going to tell the entire story.

"That is horrible! How could anyone do that to any animal?" Judy was mortified at their story.

"It gets worse…" Caine just added.

"Worse?" Both Nick and Judy replied surprised.

"Yeah, apparently we were at a military facility that had gone rogue, and they were experimenting with prosthetics augmentation." Scarlet tapped her ears. "So these guys went on, experimenting their technology on their subjects and we were one of them…"

"Our "luck" was that they had already made a lot of advancements on their tests and wanted to use us for their biggest project yet." Sighing Caine continued. "Project Icarus, as they called."

"And what was this… Project Icarus?" Nick asked curious, even though he could deduce it had to do with both mammals augmentations.

"Synthetic Neural system. The idea behind it was to re-create a neural system that would connect to your own, so the body would identify your augments as your own body part and you could move the augmentation just like you move your ears, arms or legs." Caine had a pained look in his face. "Obviously the biggest problem in that project was the rejection rate of both augments and neural system. Since these aren't your daily prosthetics the rates were… Well, really high." Caine gazed at Scarlet, a soft smile reassured him before he continued. "First they had to put the augments on us to see if the body would reject it… It was horrible… I can't even describe…" Flashes of machinery sawing his bones, connecting the parts, bolting and melding him to the metal legs still haunted his mind from time to time, and that story had brought those memories like a tsunami. Caine gripped at Scarlet's hand, his eyes misty with the painful memories. He quickly became agitated and started to hyperventilate.

Taking notice of what was happening to her friend, Scarlet quickly interject. "Caine…" She placed her paw in his face, slowly caressing it. "It's ok, I'm here, it's just a memory… It's not going to hurt you anymore." She was holding his face so he could stare at her. "Come on, breath… Slowly now…" With her help Caine got a hold of himself. "That's it… You got it…"

"You guys don't need to continue if you don't want to…" Judy was almost crying at the situation, their story, their suffering, everything.

"No… We almost finish it, might as well." Scarlet said turning her attention to both animals in front of her, their orders long eaten, she took a deep breath before continuing. "After the augments being "installed" we had 3 days to recuperate and see if our bodies would reject. They didn't… So they went with the other surgery… To implant the SINS."

"SINS?" Nick had a confused look in his face.

"Synthetic and Intelligent Neural System… SINS." Caine muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah… The surgery wasn't the problem. The aftermath was…" Scarlet raised her eyes, as she stared at the sky.

"H-how so?" Judy's voice crackled.

"Try to adapt your body to a new neural system while on the same time be forced to get good results on tests, even though you can't even move your damn body…" Sighing again Scarlet continued. "I tell you, it's painful exhaustive and they didn't liked bad results…"

"How did you guys escaped?" Nick was now looking at them with a serious face.

"We didn't… We were rescued." Caine said flatly. "The military stormed the place a few weeks after our adaptation started. They took the entire operation down. The operation was such a blow that even the press came. The army told them that everything was an organ trafficking group or something that was keeping animals hostage."

"I think I heard about that on the television some years ago." Nick answered pensative.

"Probably, it was all over the news for some time… Anyway the guys from the army covered, and helped us. After the dust settle we asked to retire. The army didn't liked but didn't argue. After that we went from town to town, traveled… We retired." Caine's voice was filled with ease at the mention of retirement.

"Yeah… And now we are back at Zootopia. Our home…" Scarlet looked at the clock on the wall inside the café. It was way past 19:00. "Oh my… It's late!"

"Oh wow, it is… Better wrap things up here." Judy agreed with Scarlet after seen the hour.

"Before we go, one last question. When did you guys said you got in Zootopia?" Nick asked casually already stretching his arms.

"We got back to Zootopia yesterday in the morning." Caine replied, while signaling to Tina as she passed by their table. "Wolfy, the check please." Caine stared back at Nick. "Why?"

"Oh right, here it is Foxy." Tina gave him the check.

"Nothing, just to know if you guys settled already, you know, moving can be quite a thing." Nick answered while getting up and stretching his back.

"Yeah, it sure is." Caine answered chuckling "Thanks dear." Looking at the bill, Caine took a 50 dollar note, giving to Tina. "Today is on us, since we invited you guys." Looking back at Tina, Caine completed. "Keep the change Wolfy."

"Caine, we can't let you pay for us."Judy exclaimed.

"Don't waste breath Judy… He will not listen." Scarlet replied.

"Thanks Caine." Seeing that everything was right, Tina finished. "Well bye guys, see you again soon."

As they bid Tina farewell the four animals walked back to the Grand Pangolin Arms, the walk this time was filled with jokes and some laughs. At the building door, Nick waved everyone goodbye, since he was the only one who didn't live there. After a quick walk to his apartment, Nick was at home, he went for a quick and relaxing hot shower. Unfortunately he couldn't relax completely, something was bothering him and he couldn't pinpoint what it was, he paced from side to side of his apartment trying to figure it out what it was, until he got it. Quickly he run to his phone and called Judy.

"Nicky? What happened?"

"Judy, I think I got something!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wait, wait, wait. You want me to believe that, you think Scarlet is the killer? Nick, that is as absurd as it is rude!" Judy was sitting on the edge of their bed, holding her phone in front of her. Ears flat on her back, she pinched her nose bridge trying to shake off what the fox on the other side of the video call had just told her.

"Okay, I know it sounds absurd, but listen to me. Both of them have ties with the military, and they got to the city on the same day to the assassination." Pacing from side to side, Nick kept talking, while looking at the screen.

"So you are saying that we should consider every military animal, that came to Zootopia in the past week, as a possible suspect?" She was annoyed with the entire conversation and with Nick.

'No. I'm not saying that. Only the ones with sniper training." His voice trailed off. "You heard her, the way she described how she shot the car, with an improvised scope, made out of a damn binoculars! You know what kind of animal can take shots like these and hit? Not many!" Nick took a moment to catch his breath. "And I bet you if we search their backgrounds we will find that she have Sniper Training."

"Nick… Okay, look… Assuming that I believe that ridiculous theory of yours… Which I don't. What would be their motive? Tell me supercop." She was staring at Nick through the phone screen, indignation visible in her expression.

"Okay… Okay you might be right" Finally realizing the stretch of his thought and how absurd all that sounded Nick only sighed. "Sorry Carrots, I think I'm just a little bit disappointed with the case…"

"We all are Nicky... But we can't start pointing at animals only with assumptions and half information…" Judy's expressions softened, she wasn't angry at Nick anymore. "Just don't do that again okay?" Sighing deeply she was starting to get tired, it was almost 21:00 and she didn't even had time to relax. "Good Night Nicky… See you tomorrow okay? Try to rest." As she was almost ending the call she could see Nick's face, he was pensive, she knew he was trying to come up with something. "Nick… You can do that tomorrow… Try to rest, really."

"Suspects… Maybe if…" His emerald eyes glistened, as he turned to the phone. "Judy! That's it! What if we actually did what you said? Suspect every military animal that came to or is in the city? And filter those for Sniper Training! That's it! We might find something!" Nick was beaming with hope, his voice filled with excitement.

"I…" Judy took a time to understand what Nick was saying, her ears perking up as he told her his idea. "That is actually a good plan! Ha-ha, way to go Slick! Making out a good thing out a bad one!" Judy was now as excited and hopeful as Nick. "Not going to lie, I'm impressed!"

"We, what can I say Carrots, I'm a supercop!" His smirk grew. "Now, it's getting let, we can do that tomorrow, right?"

"Yes we will." Answering happily she continued. "Good Night Nicky."

"Good Night Carrots."

Saying that they ended the call and started to get ready to bed.

On the other side of the hallway, Caine and Scarlet were at their apartment, settling in. Caine had already finished unpacking and organizing his clothes, he didn't have many to begin with, reaching inside of his duffle bag he took out a pistol, at first glance, someone could say it was a standard FN Five-SeveN, but to more attentive eyes, one could easily see that this one was custom made to perfectly fit his paw, it also had a built in suppressor. Caine's gun was completely black, on the side of the grip there was a image of red paw inside a circle engraved as an emblem. He quickly started to disassemble it, placing the parts on the table as he sat on the chair. Leaning to the duffle bag again, he picked up a weapon cleaning kit and started the cleaning.

"So… We are not going to talk about the fact that we told them our story?" Scarlet was on the bed, hugging a pillow, she was facing Caine's back.

"There isn't much to say. We told them the half truth that anyone could dig on us…" Caine's voice was rapid and slightly bothered. "They don't have anything on us and for all we know they can become our friends. You also should clean your rifle."

"I did that yesterday after the job…" Sighing Scarlet replied half-heartedly. "Friends until they discover that we killed Felix Clawson, and arrest us."

"Felix Clawson? That was his name?" Chuckling to himself, Caine just continued to clean his weapon. "What's the deal? You got curious and researched about him?"

"No. I just read an article about his death and the journals are just saying it was an assassination. Also that he was a banker. Nothing else." Scarlet turned over, looking at the ceiling. "I guess we could call Johnes and see what he can dig out about Felix."

"If you want, go for it Red." Caine kept concentrating at his task.

"Can you pass me my phone them?" Scarlet sat on the bed as she raised her paw. Suddenly a phone flew through the room, and she quickly grabbed. "Thanks C."

"If you are really going through with all this, just don't feel bad if you discover he was a nice guy." Caine started to reassemble his gun. When done, he aimed and pulled the trigger, a sound click echoed, seeing that everything was right, Caine wrapped it on a cloth and putted back in the duffle bag.

"Yeah, yeah shush now." Dialing in her phone, Scarlet just waited until someone answered. "Hey J. It's me Red. I'm fine… Thanks for asking. And you?" The conversation went on for a few minutes before she finally went to the point. "So, can I ask you a thing? What can you find about Felix Clawson? Yeah, our last target. Everything? Well thanks. Send me the file when you finish? Okay! Thanks J. Love 'ya bud." Finally hanging up Scarlet hopped out of bed. "He said he would get anything he could find."

"Nice. I guess you will get to satisfy your curiosity Red." Caine only chuckled.

"Yep." With a happy smile Scarlet went to the wardrobe, taking out her suitcase. "Now Caine! Help me with this." Saying this Scarlet walked to the nightstand and shoved to the side.

"Nightstand? At least this time isn't below the bed." Laughing Caine went to help her.

"Laugh all you want. Just help me hide this."

The morning inside the precinct was a slow one for everyone except for Nick and Judy. The moment they stepped inside they rushed their way past every animal, waving Clawhauser a fast hello, rushing to their work area, on their way they bumped at both Fangmeyer and Wolfard.

"Judy, Nick! We have some…" Fangmeyer stopped talking as Judy and Nick almost sprinted past them. "Hey! What's the hurry?" Fangmeyer asked looking both already at the end of the hall.

"Nick thought of something, come on guys!" Judy just yelled as both went to the computer.

Fangmeyer and Wolfard stood still for some seconds looking at each other slightly lost. Following their work friends both animals were now curious.

"What you guys got?" Wolfard asked when they finally manage to catch up with the two. Who were already typing something in the computer.

"Nick thought about the circumstances of the crime. We know that the killer must be a trained sniper, right? Also he needs to have ties with the military, since the weapon used was military grade according to Beatrice, and can't be acquired legally as we found out when we went searching in the gun stores. So he gave the idea to search for any military animal, former or active that has sniper training." Judy was excited.

"That way we can see if they are in the city." Nick completed.

"Well… That is stretching a lot, but at least it's something." Wolfard took a moment before starting to talk again. "Also me and Fang have some news. Yesterday, after you guys left, one of the undercover guys told the chief about a big smuggling operation, and apparently… Tobias will be there to supervise it." Wolfard had amused smile on his face, anyone could tell he was holding something back.

"Okay I will bite." Nick replied after staring at both Wolfard and Fangmeyer for some time. "And?"

"And Bogo is going to send a team to stop the operation and arrest Tobias. And he wants us in the team, since our reports pointed that Tobias is our number one suspect." It was Fangmeyer time to grin.

"So it means that… If we arrest Tobias we can interrogate him and maybe get something about the killer!" Judy completed with her own line of thought. "That is the biggest chance we might have!"

"What about the list here Carrots?" Nick asked pointing at the computer searching for the animals list.

"Hmmm… I think we can check the names later." Wolfard replied. "Are you guys in for the operation? If so we need to go talk to Chief Bogo."

"Oh course we are in! Right Nick?" Judy eyes glowed with fiery determination.

"Well… I can't let you go alone, you might hurt yourself if I'm not there to keep you out of trouble." Nick's tone was playful as he got up of the chair.

"Very funny Nick." Judy just rolled her eyes at the comment. "Let's go talk to Bogo."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nick, Judy, Fangmeyer and Wolfard rushed their way to the bullpen. Normally they would be there just like everyone else, but since they decided yesterday that they would skip it and go straight to work in the case, when they recieved the news they needed to go talk to Chief Bogo. Getting to roll call was easy. The four animals entered, Bogo was already talking and at the sound of the door opening, all other officers and Chief Bogo turned their attention them.

"You four finally decided to join us at last I see." Bogo snorted.

"I'm sorry Chief, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the news and…" Judy was already moving to the open seat, followed by their colleagues.

"Yes I will address to that in a moment. For now, assignments. Grizzoli, McHorn and DelGato. SWAT Team in Tundra Town. Francine, Higgins and Jackson robbery at Rainforest District. The rest of you, normal patrols. Hopps, Wilde, Wolfard, Fangmeyer. Come with me." After that Bogo headed to his office, quickly followed by the four officers.

"As you may know, we got a reliable information about a smuggling deal" Sitting in his chair, Bogo looked at the four officers in front of him, he reached a file the size of a rule book inside his table and throwed on it. The furniture itself shook with the impact. All the officers winced a bit at the sound. "This… Is Tobias Armstrong's record... He will be there to supervise the trade. And our mission IS to stop that trade and arrest the all animals involved." His eyes glaring at his officers, he continued. "Tobias is our number ONE priority of arrest after stopping the deal." Gazing at his officers Bogo could see that they knew he would continue talking. "I have assembled a team for this operation, and if I know my officers. Which I like to think I do, you all want to be part of this, otherwise you wouldn't be here." If you paid enough attention you could see a faint smile on Bogo's face.

"Yes Chief we would like that very much!" Judy said in her usual excited tone.

"The only problem is, I can only assign two more officers to the operation. I know all of you would be an exceptional addition to the mission. But I can't let you all go. And with the clock ticking I can't change the team to fit you all." Bogo could only sigh. "So unfortunately you guys need to figure it out who will be the pair." In his mind Bogo could already tell which pair would be the most eager to be in the fray.

"What do you mean by "with the clock ticking"?" Nick finally spoke, he had been silent the entire time, he was listening carefully to all that Bogo was saying. "Do we even know when this is happening Chief?"

"Yes and that is why I can't change the team…" You could hear Bogo's heavy breathing. His eyes showing a small concern. "The trade is happening tonight…"

"Tonight!?" Nick was surprised at the information. "Well that explains it..." Turning to his colleagues he continued. "You two knew that?"

"No, we are as surprised as you guys." Fangmeyer replied. "Chief… We."

"I think, since me and Nick still are one of the newest officers in the force, it's only fair for Wolfard and you Fang to decide. If you guys want to go we will understand." It was more than clear that Judy really wanted to be part of the operation, but she also respected her colleagues.

"To be really honest with you guys, we thought that would be interesting for you two go with this one. It would be your first operation. It would be a good thing for you guys to participate in this one." Wolfard had a happy smile splattered on his muzzle. "Also, we can use that time to run through the list you guys left behind for us."

"Really guys!?" Judy was beaming, looking at her work friends she could almost hug them. To be fair she did hug them. "Thank you so much! We will not let you down!"

"Also, I have dinner reservation for tonight" Fangmeyer's comment awarded him a chuckle from his colleagues, even Bogo.

"Be careful Fang, when she sees you for the first time she might sprint away." With his usual sarcastic tone Nick could only grin.

"Very funny Wilde." Rolling his eyes, not only Fangmeyer, but all officers had grew accustomed with Nick's sense of humor. "We already went on some dates, and she is a lovely tigress. Her name is Anna, but that is not of your business smart-tail."

After having a nice laugh, they noticed that Bogo didn't. With that all officers went silent, the water buffalo started to talk again.

"So, Hopps and Wilde, I will assign you for the mission. The briefing will happen at 20h sharp. Everyone will gear up and we will go." Bogo had already got up of his chair, grabbing the record that laid on the table and handing to Wolfard. "Now, go to work."

As the four officers left Bogo's office he sat back at his chair.

"Also, Hopps, Wilde. Rest before the operation. You guys will need to be at your best." Bogo said loud and clear as both animals turned their faces to acknowledge him.

"We will sir." Nick replied as they left the room.

Heading out the four animals split their ways, Fangmeyer and Wolfard bid both Nick and Judy good bye, as both of them needed to get back to work. As the fox and bunny went their way, Judy couldn't contain herself any longer.

"I can't believe we are actually in the missions Nick!" Judy was excited, they had the entire day to relax and prepare to the mission briefing.

"Yeah I know… Let's just make sure we rest." Nick's voice had a hint of concern in it. One which Judy took notice.

"Hey Nicky, what's the matter?" As they left the precinct, Judy could finally ask properly. "You have been weird since Bogo told us about the mission time. Is something wrong?" Judy had holded Nick's paw and turned him to look at her.

"Carrots… You DID hear what Bogo said right?" Nick was looking at Judy, both holding paws without even noticing.

"Yeah, he said that we are in the mission! Isn't that Awe… Some…?" Her voice filled with determination slowly drained as she saw Nick's face. "What's wrong Nicky?"

"Carrots, we are going to a mission… To arrest a known weapon smuggler. And we have less than 10 hours to prepare ourselves." Nick's voice was filled with concern.

"Okay, so you are nervous for your first mission. That's normal" Without releasing his paw , Judy resumed their walk to her apartment. "Don't worry, I will make sure you will not get hurt." Winking at Nick she let out a soft chuckle.

"No Carrots…" Nick squeezed Judy's paw tightly. "Judy… I…" Sighing Nick gave up in telling his thoughts. "Ah… Never Mind. Let's just get to your apartment, grab some stuff and head to mine, okay?"

Taking notice at his change of thoughts, Judy could press on in the topic but thought better of it. She heard his comment about going to his appartment and decided to jest. "Oh my, Nicky, so forward. I don't know if I can take this step in our relationship just yet!" Judy made sure to look at Nick with her big amethyst eyes, making sure to look as cute as a bunny could possibly be. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I can! I will live with you Nicky!" Her voice started to crackle as she finally couldn't hold any longer, her eyes started to fill with tears as she started to laugh loudly.

Nick rolled his eyes as he heard Judy's bad joke. "Wow, really Carrots? I thought I teached you better than that."

"Sorry, sorry! I just couldn't…" She gasped for air as she kept laughing at her own. "I just couldn't resist. You made so easy for me!" After laughing and teasing all the way to her apartment Judy finally realized they were already at her apartment building. "Care to come in? It will be faster with you carrying my travel bag." Judy opened the front door, as both went in.

"Yeah yeah." Entering the building and heading to Judy's apartment, Nick suddenly noticed that they were still holding paws. A faint smile grew in his muzzle. "So you pick up your bag and I pick you up?"

"Har har." Rolling her eyes Judy opened her apartment door and went in, dragging Nick with her. "Can you grab my bag? It's under the bed." Judy finally released Nick's paw as she rushed to grab the spare clothes.

"Sure Carrots." Nick only glanced at his paw before leaning down to grab Judy's travel bag, putting on the bed. "There it is, don't forget to pack everything."

"Don't worry." Judy headed to the bed with her spare clothes and started to pack. "I got everything." After finishing, Judy put her bag over the shoulder and casually grabbed Nick's paw once again. "Let's go?" Flashing a smile that melted the fox heart she headed out. Locking her apartment door, both now going to Nick's home.

The way to Nick's house was a silent one, none of them talked, but enjoyed the presence of each other. Finally reaching Nick's apartment, Judy quickly threw her bag on the sofa, as for Nick, he went straight to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

"Hey Nicky, I will go change in the bathroom okay?" Saying out loud, Judy opened her bag, picking one of her spare clothes, and went to change in the bathroom.

"Sure Carrots. I will make some coffee, want something?" Walking to the kitchen, he started to make it.

"I'm fine with just coffee Nicky!" Leaving the bathroom already changed and putting her clothes folded inside her bag, Judy went to the kitchen. Her eyes quickly locked on Nick, a smile grew oh her lips.

Turning around Nick found Judy staring at him. "Hey… What's wrong Carrots?"

"We haven't had enough time to enjoy our breaks, haven't we?" Judy's voice was a little sad. "It's not like I don't enjoy work and helping other animals, it's just that we couldn't even watch movies like we always do this month…"

"Yeah I know…" Sighing to himself, suddenly Nick's eyes shined with an idea. "But now we have a few hours to relax. How about we watch those bad movies and laugh at them?"

"You read my mind Nick…" Smiling, Judy hugged Nick, but quickly let him go, a soft blush raised in her ears as she started to serve coffee for both of them, Judy took a sip of it. "Hey, I got an idea. How about some popcorn too?"

"That is an awesome idea Carrots! I will prepare the movie then." Nick went to his movie shelf and started to search for a movie they didn't watched together yet.

With that, Judy and Nick spent the entire evening enjoying their break. For a moment they forgot about the mission and work all together. All that mattered for each other was that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for all the views, follows and favorites! I sincerely didn't expected over 800 views. Thank you guys, really. I hope you all are enjoying the story, because I am enjoying writing it. Have a beautiful day to you all out there.

Chapter 13

The time flew for Judy and Nick, they were having a blast, enjoying themselves and just laughing at the bad movies, when they realized it was 19:00 PM already. For Judy that was even more exciting, they were going to finally go for their first operation.

"Okay Nick, let's get ready to go." Jumping off the sofa Judy turned to face Nick as she grabbed her uniform.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going…" Getting off the sofa too, Nick looked at Judy and chuckled. "Excited aren't you?" Slowly dragging himself to his bedroom. "Go change Carrots. And don't forget to close the door." Entering his bedroom Nick didn't even bothered closing the door himself. He quickly took his clothes off and started to change.

Before Judy could go to the bathroom, she noticed Nick's bedroom door open, a thought crossed her mind, maybe she could sneak on Nick while still changing and prank him somehow, but that thought was gone just as quick as it came, they didn't have time to play around, they needed to prepare for the operation. With her mind straight she rushed to the bathroom and changed into her uniform.

It didn't take long for both of them to get ready and head to the precinct. They walked in their normal pace, they had time to spare, it was 19:40 when they arrived at ZPD Station. As they walked in a wolf was in dispatch instead of Clawhauser. The wolf was too busy to wave them or even talk.

"Clawhauser shift ended already?" Judy asked.

"Yep… Let's go, we need to go to the briefing room." Heading to the briefing room, Nick just kept walking.

"Right behind you Slick." Judy hurried to Nick's side and both entered the briefing room.

The room was massive, there was around 30 maybe 40 officers in the room, many from other precincts and a few from precinct one. Nick and Judy walked in, it didn't take long for them to get in the front, you could see a podium and a microphone, a white board with a blueprint of what could be the warehouse where the operation would take place. After a few minutes Chief Bogo walked in and headed to the podium, clearing his throat and tapped the microphone to make sure it was on before starting to talk.

"Let's get right to business, tonight we will be part of an operation that will take place at this warehouse, located at Tundra Town, docks." Pointing at the blueprint, Bogo continued. "Our informations point, that the trade will take place at midnight today, so we have 3 hours to get ready and be at those docks." Everyone was silent and paying attention at Bogo. "We will have seven squads, six officers each. Four of each will be placed here and here." Pointing at certain areas of the blueprint he continued. "The other two teams will be positioned here and here, to take care of possible stragglers" Bogo kept explaining the operation. "We will have one sniper squad, positioned here and here, I'm separating the sniper squad into two teams so we can have a better cover. Each sniper team will have one designated photographer, so we can gather enough proof. And these positions will give the squad a good view of both inside and outside the warehouse."

The briefing kept going a whole hour, as questions popped and so on. After everything was in order, all officers went to the armory to gear up. As they got ready each squad got dispatched. Nick and Judy were in one of the outside squads, since they were smaller they could easily sneak past in a smaller undercover vehicle, the second "chase squad", as they were named by everyone, mainly made of wolves and other "smaller" animals, compared to the other squads, which were made of tigers, bears, rhinos and even a few elephants.

Nick and Judy's squad was composed of one wolf, Mason Flows, he was the older of the team, one cheetah, Tony Miller, a hyena, Vivianne Dahl and obviously Nick and Judy. They were the only squad made of 5 animals, so they could use the undercover car. Mason was the one driving, Miller was riding shotgun, Nick, Judy and Vivianne were on the back seat.

"So, first operation guys?" Miller asked casually as he checked his gear.

"Nope." Mason answered flatly as he kept driving.

"Second one here." Vivianne replied. "And you guys over there?" Turning to both Nick and Judy, the hyena flashed a toothy smile.

"It's our first operation." Judy smiled back. "Right Nicky?"

"Yes it is, officer Hopps." Chuckling to himself Nick stated. "Popping the Cherry, so to say."

"Ha, good one Slick." Mason replied, you could see a faint smile on his muzzle. "ETA 5 minutes. Check the gear, guns, tranq ammo, live ammo, everything. Chop chop kiddos."

All of them checked their gear and arrived at the warehouse, Mason parked the car on the designated location, the night made almost impossible to see the car, and the location itself gave them a good grasp of the entire movement of the exits in warehouse. They could run or even use the car if needed to get the stragglers. The wait was uneventful, some radio chatter, officers making sure everything was in order.

It was 23:30 when movement started to happen, a few vans started to enter the premises of the warehouse. The sniper team was the first one to acknowledge the van's presence, signaling the radio. "All teams this is "Wasp Nest" we got movement coming from the west, four vans and one car. Waiting for confirmation of target." A few moments later the radio came again. "All teams, this is "Bee Nest". We confirmation on the target, I repeat, we have eyes on Tobias Armstrong."

"Affirmative Bee Nest, stand by, but prepare the tranquilizer ammo, both of you. We need Tobias alive, but first and foremost we need to apprehend those guns." Bogo voice was even more firm and imposing through the radio. "All units stand by, we need to wait for the buyer."

All the units leader acknowledged Bogo's, after just a few minutes there was more movement, a couple of cars and some vans. They were quickly acknowledged by the snipers teams, the time was 23:55, the vehicles parked inside the warehouse just like the other vans. A big bear exited the car, followed by some other big mammals, some bears, a few rhinos, some lions and tigers. All of them walked out their vehicles. Tobias got out of his car and stood by it too, followed by his many henchmammals, big ones, many bears and two rhinos. Tobias started to walk, followed by the two rhinos, towards the biggest bear who was also walking to their direction, both of them stopping in the middle way, face to face.

"You got the money, chap?" The plump Boar grunted, as he looked at the bear eyes.

"Yeah." Signaling to the animals behind him, the tigers walked to the car grabbing two silver metal suitcases, they walked standing behind the bear. "You got the goods… Chap?" The bear looked at the boar waiting.

"Boys! Bring in the goods!" Tobias laughed. The animals under his orders hurried to the back of the vans, grabbing various green metal boxes, big enough to hold a lot of weapons and ammo, one by one they piled behind the boar. "Here it is, want to check?" Tobias grunted. "But first you need to show me the money chap."

"You and you, show him the money, the rest of you, check the goods." The bear called his animals, the two tigers opened the suitcases, showing Tobias the big amount of money as the other animals started to check the boxes of weapons.

"Sniper Team, are you guys getting all of that?" Meanwhile at the police radio, you could hear Bogo saying calmly but seriously.

"Yes Captain, we are getting everything." The radio answer came fast, it was the officers designated photographers.

"Okay, wait for them to start the exchange. Them we go for it. We cannot allow the weapons or Tobias to leave. Get ready." Bogo ordered through the radio.

At that moment all officers started to prepare to move. Tension was high, Judy and Nick changed glances, they were nervous but they managed to hold themselves. Mason only grunted and rechecked his gear, he opened the car door.

"Miller, grab the wheels, if we need to drive our way to get them I need you to be ready, Hopps, Wilde, come with me on foot. There will be runners. Vivianne, you stay with Miller, he might need backup if you need to pursue someone with the vehicle." Mason clearly was putting a plan of operation together. "Anyone disagrees? No? Good. Re-check your gear, they have live ammo with them, so we are going with live ammo too. Sidearm with tranquilizers. If they shoot we shoot back. I rather have dead bandits than having dead officers." His voice was sharp and cold. Which made all of the other animals shiver a little. Suddenly Bogo's voice came through the radio.

"Everyone take positions, Bee Nest, take a shot at Tobias when he gets the suitcase, Wasp, you shot the bear, everyone else, when they confirm the hit we move in."

"Roger that captain." All squad leaders answered almost in unison.

"Wasp and Bee, get ready to take the shot." Bogo ordered again.

"It's good to make business with you chap!" Tobias extended his paw to shake the bear's, which he gladly took it.

"It sure is." Shaking tobias paw, the bear turned to his associates. "Alright pay this gentlemammal and start pack…" A sharp pain crossed the bear's neck as he screamed in pain, he reached his paw where the pain came, feeling something under his fur, he took it out, he found a tranquilizer dart. "What the…?" As fast as the pain came it went away, and the giant bear fell into the floor.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" Tobias growled when he heard the bear scream, but just as he was about to say anything else, he felt a sharp sting hitting him on the side of his neck, another scream, and just like the bear he reached to the pain, taking out the dart. "Oh fuck…" His vision rapidly became blurry, Tobias slowly blacked out.

"Targets marked!" Both snipers answered quickly as they took the shot.

"MOVE IN NOW!" Bogo yelled at the radio.

The front assault on the warehouse was quick, all the squads broke into front entrance, all of them announcing their presence. Chaos took hold inside, all the animals inside started to hurry, grabbing their weapons or trying to scurry out, shoots could been heard from inside, after a few seconds some animals rushed out of the warehouse. Mason took note of that and signaled to both Nick and Judy to follow him. They rushed towards the running animals, the sounds of sirens and cars filled the docks. Mason, Judy and Nick rushed after some of the stragglers. As they chased the pair who had run, a bear and a tiger, it was clear that the bear was lagging behind, Mason who had a head start on the run was gaining distance on the bear, he quickly took his side arm, while still running and when he knew he had closed a good distance between him and the bear, Mason stopped, took aim and shot three times, the second one hitted the bear square in the back. It didn't take long before the big mammal started to stumble and finally fall unconscious, Mason was now at the bear's side, cuffing him, he saw Nick picking up the pace when Judy passed by him. She hurried in front of both them, she didn't thought twice and followed the tiger.

"I GOT THE BIG GUY! GET THE CAT!" Mason yelled , as he saw both Nick and Judy chasing the second runner.

The tiger could only run, he knew that if he got caught he was going to face a serious time in jail, and he didn't want that, so he kept running, he leave the docks turning in each corner he could find, trying to lose the cops. But when he looked behind he could see a gray flash following him, and just a few seconds behind there was a fox running after him too, and both were gaining speed, the sight made him start panicking, so much that he stumbled at a garbage bin, tumbling over but he didn't stop, instead he started to run at all fours, resuming his sprint, he managed to gain some distance from the cops. Nick noticed that, quickly looking around he took a turn, leaving Judy chasing the tiger alone, she didn't even noticed, she was too focused to. Jumping over the garbage bin Judy was afraid she would lose the suspect at that pace, he was getting farther away by the second, and the fact it was night made everything even worse, the lights were dim and she barely noticed that they were in an alley and the tiger was getting closer to the end of it, which would lead back to the streets. She had to get to him, she needed to. With a final surge of strength Judy's pace started to get closer to the tiger. Just a few more seconds and she could grab him. But as the tiger turned right to keep running to the street, Judy felt that she would fail and lose the suspect. Suddenly when she turned after him, she saw the tiger coming back flying through her, she saw Nick shouldering the tiger's chest, everything took place so fast that she could only hear the grunts of the tiger as her partner immobilized him. Nick had cutted through another alley so he could flank the suspect, doing so he managed to tackle the tiger.

"Carrots! A little help please?!" Nick was struggling with the tiger as the mammal was bigger them him and the element of surprise was now leaving the suspect and giving place to anger and agitation.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Nick's voice throwed Judy back into reality as she hurried and cuffed the paws and feet of the tiger. "There you go. Bagged and tagged." Judy was proud of what they had managed. She reached to the radio on her shoulder, grabbing it and pressing the button she started to talk. "Mason this is Officer Hopps, we got the tiger. I repeat we got the tiger. We are heading back with him." There was a brief silence until Mason replied.

"Officer Hopps, Mason here, good catch, I got "Papa Care Bear" here and called Miller, he is going your way with Vivianne, apparently they got one runner too."

"Where are you guys?" Miller voice came through the radio.

"We are… Close to the old Fish Market, you know where it is?" Judy replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know where it is. We are going to get you guys." Vivianne was now who talked. "Just be prepared the tiger, tranq him if needed. We will get there in two minutes" With that the radio went silent.

Breathing more calmly now, Judy had a smile on her face, it was a job well done in her standards. Looking back at the now cuffed tiger, she saw Nick talking at the suspect.

"You sir… Are under arrest." Nick took a deep breath before continuing. "Man it has been a while since I had to run that much…" The tiger didn't say a thing, he knew that if he tried anything he could end up tranquilized, he had heard the radio chat. "Okay… I think you are not much of a talker as you are a runner… Fair enough. You have the right to remain in silence, as you are doing now… And everything you say or do, can and will be used against you in court. You have a right for an attorney, if you can't afford one, the state will get you one." Finishing telling the tiger his rights Nick looked over at Judy, with a smile and a thumbs up, it was all both of them needed to know the job was well done.

After a few minutes Miller got to them, the standard procedure was to muzzle the tiger since he could turn aggressive and attack the officers. No one likes that part, but it was a needed safety measure. After doing that they placed the tiger in the car. All of them went back to the docks. Arriving there the situation was now under control, many officers were cuffing and directing other mammals to the transportation vehicle. Just like everyone else Judy and Nick escorted the tiger to the transportation, they saw Mason talking to two elephants officers who were helping him to put the unconscious bear inside the proper vehicle, after finishing their part they went to talk to Bogo, who was really busy organizing the entire "extraction".

"Okay I need a team to transport all criminals, and another team to secure the weapons and the money. I don't want anyone slacking we have a lot of work to do. And I want to drive Tobias myself to the precinct." Ordering a couple of officers Bogo saw Nick and Judy coming to his direction, he dismissed the other officers before turning his attention to Nick and Judy. "Good work out there, I heard your squad got some of the runners."

"Yes sir, Mason tranquilized the bear, while me and Nick went after a tiger." Judy was trying to remain professional even though she was really excited. "Nick managed to neutralize the tiger by ambushing him while I was chasing."

"Did you Wilde?" Bogo looked at Nick with a proud smile on his muzzle.

"Yes sir." Nick looked around before asking. "Chief, what about Tobias? Did we get him?" Concern was evident in his tone.

"Yeah we got the pig." Bogo said with what could only be called as a satisfied tone. "One less in the streets. We are going to lock them in, you two head to the precinct, I need you guys there to interrogate Tobias when he wake up. And while you guys wait you can write your reports."

"Right away sir!" Judy chirped.

"Man, we never have a break?" Nick had a fun tone in his voice. "See you in the precinct Chief." Saying that both him and Judy went their way to their vehicle, so they could go back to the precinct. In Nick's mind the reports were going to be the worst part of the night. As for Judy the worst part has just passed.


End file.
